The perfect storm
by TheMusicIsLove254
Summary: Love is like an earthquake-unpredictable, a little scary, but when the hard part is over you realize how lucky you truly are. EClare.
1. Prologue

**Me: I do not own Degrassi or its characters, just my original characters.**

**Eli: You wished that you owned me!**

**Me: Yes and you never know one day I might, then I'll kill you off.**

**Eli: (gulp)**

**Me: I'm just kidding I totally love you!**

**Prologue **

Eli was mine and I was his, ever since the day we met, we've had each other in a hold. For the first time in my life I am truly happy. For as long as I can remember that been this emptiness in my life. At this point I probably know what you're thinking, " Oh Clare has a perfect Christian family and has no problems whatsoever" but from where you're sitting my life is probably a 110 percent different than it actually is.

But since Eli came along with those killer emerald eyes and that sexy smirk, the emptiness was filled, and everything seemed perfect...that is until all the drama came raining on my parade.

**a/n: Feedback gives me motivation to write more!**


	2. Louisa

**Me: I'm baaaaack!**

**Eli: And I would care why?**

**Me: Because I control what happens to you in my story, so shut it mister**

**Eli: (Holds his hands up to surrender) alright, your the boss**

Eli told me not to worry, that she was only in town for a week or so. If you're wondering who I'm talking about, it's Eli's stepsister/ex girlfriend Louisa, creepy right? See, Eli and Louisa dated for 2 years, then Eli's mom married Louisa's mother, which forced them to end there romantic relationship, it was sad really. She moved away from her family for a little while, and she visits every so often. Eli never told me why she left, I think she has mental problems or somehting.

"Hey, earth to Clare!" Adam yelled from across the table.

" I think we've lost her" Eli said as I snapped out of my trance "are you alright Care?"

"What? Yea, better than ever!" hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Is this about Louisa?" Eli said with concern

"Maybe just a little, but I was thinking about what kind of shceme shes going to use to try to steal you away from me." I said

Everytime Louisa came to visit, she was always all over Eli, trying to make him come back to her. Now I wasnt nearly as gorgous as Louisa was, but I didnt care, I had Eli and thats all that matters. I completely trust him. _If you trust him as much as you say, why are you still worried Clare? _The little voice in my head said. _I have no idea._ I replied. That little voice always spoke to me, the more and more that I hear it, the more I think it sounds like Darcy.

Ugh. Look at me, lost in my own thoughts while Adam and Eli are probably bored to tears.

**Eli's P.O.V**

We sat in silence for a few minutes until a familiar face walked into the Dot, Louisa. She wasn't supposed to get here until tomorrow. She walked up to our table, stared at us for a moment and then began to speak.

"Hi, Eli, Clare and Adam" She said in a sweet voice, but I could immediately see right through it.

" Hey, you arent supposed to be here until tomorrow" I said a little stressed.

" Caught an early flight, I'd thought you'd be happy to see me, brother."

I absolutely hated when she called me brother, after all that we have been through together, I just think it's a little innapropriate.

"It's so nice to see you again Clare!" Louisa said with a fake smile.

"I wish I could say the same Louisa." Clare said throwing a fake smile right back at her.

I was surprised, Clare was never like that, never. I was rubbing off on her, but I'm not sure that's neccesarily a good thing.

**a/n: I think thats a pretty good place to stop for now. Hope you liked it. And don't worry, this chapter is more of a setup of whats to come. Remember, Feedback is love!**


	3. The wrong move

**A/n: I'm soo sorry that I didn't update for a few days, my computer crashed. But I hope you like the next few chapters!**

**Eli POV:**

"Oh don't be that way Clare!"

"Louisa, I don't have time for your bullshit, Eli, Adam, I'll see you later."

She gave me a peck on the lips before she was out the door. Was Louisa that annoying to her? I mean she can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she isn't so bad. She's probably got it in her head that Louisa wants me back or something, I told her there was nothing to worry about. Or is there?

**Adam POV:**

Why was everything between the three of them so complicated? Louisa and I have actually become great friends, against Clare's wishes of course. She was actually pretty nice to me, but that's probably because she's not trying to steal my boyfriend.

"What's her problem? I was only trying to be friendly since we are going to the same school and all" She said as she made an obviously fake puzzled face.

"Wait, what?" Eli yelled as he was practically choking on the piece of sandwich in his mouth. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at his reaction.

"I enrolled in Degrassi, I'm moving back home!" She said with an unnatural grin on her face.

I knew that Clare was going to be horrified to know that Louisa is staying for good. But Eli is my best friend and he would never hurt Clare by cheating on her, especially with his own sister. But there was a whole other side of Eli that actually scares the hell out of me, I've only seen that side once when Fitz and Eli were fighting in school, when I looked into Eli's eyes it was like he wasn't even there, his eyes didn't even seem green anymore they more like just plain black. I just hope Clare never sees him like that, I know it would just tare her apart.

**Louisa POV:**

*Later that afternoon*

It's nice to be back home, but I know that we will never be a normal family. I mean, our parents totally suck, and they were fully aware of me and Eli's relationship and got married anyway, like it wasn't going to affect us! That ruined everything between Eli and I. After we legally became siblings we didn't talk much, I don't even think I know how to act sisterly to a guy that I was intimate with for two years, but I have to, I don't want to mess up his blissful little life with Clare.

I hopped off of my bed and headed towards Eli's room.

"Hey" I said as I sat at the edge of his bed, "What's up?"

"What you and your one brain cell getting lonely?" He asked looking up from his laptop and smirking at me.

Does he always have to be such an asshole? But God I love that smirk of his.

"Oh ha ha, but seriously, I'm bored and want to talk."

"I was only kidding, what do you want to talk about then?" He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Um tell me about Clare, I really don't know that much about here." I said not knowing if I really cared or not.

"Well we've been dating for about three months, she's a Christian, and she's also probably the sweetest girl that I have ever met. She is a sophomore but takes 11th grade English, she's really intelligent" He said with not a smirk but a full blown smile on his face.

He told me some more about Clare; it really broke my heart to see him fall head over heels in love with some other girl. For God sakes they are polar opposites. Has he completely forgotten about what we had? Eli and I were meant for each other, and I was _not _about to let the fact that he's my stepbrother get in my way!

**Eli POV:**

While I was telling Louisa about Clare, I could feel the jealousy rolling off of her in waves.

"Look Louisa….." I started but she cut me off with a kiss.

This is not happening! Oh shit, Clare is supposed to be here any second now. I surprisingly found myself kissing her back, I knew that this was wrong, but I missed her kisses, I got so lost in that God damn kiss that I didn't even notice that Clare was leaning against my door frame.

"I have nothing to worry about huh?"

**A/n: Feedback is love! **


	4. No more us

**Eli POV:**

"Please just let me explain!" I said following her out the door.

"Ok you have 5 seconds!"

Was she kidding me? I know what I did was horrible, but I would make it up to her somehow, someway.

**Clare POV:**

I knew this would happen sooner or later. I still can't believe that Eli would do something like this when he said he wouldn't.

"Ok, you have 5 seconds!"

"One minute I'm telling her how much you've changed my life and how wonderful you are….she just kissed me, I kissed back, it all happened too fast to stop, you probably don't trust me anymore, but I _will_ make you proud of me again! Clare, I love you so much, you make me so damn nervous, it's not even funny." He said, and I swear I saw a tear come out of the corner of his eye but quickly wiped it away.

At that moment I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Once they started coming, I couldn't stop them. I had to get away from here, from _him_.

"Bye Eli, see you at school tomorrow" I said with hate in my voice.

"Kay" he said as his face fell, "Clare?" He said, voice quivering.

"Yes Eli?"

"Are we…..over?"

My answer was simple; I didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes" I walked away knowing that Eli would stop at nothing to have me back, or at least to be forgiven, and that was ok with me. I would suck if he just gave up.

**Louisa POV:**

I woke up in the morning feeling bad about what happened. Who am I kidding? I should've known that I couldn't hurt Clare without hurting Eli. I wondered what happened between them last night. I walked into my bathroom to get ready. When I went downstairs, Eli was already at the door waiting for me.

"Are you ready or not?" He said, his usual amusing tone replaced by misery

Then it hit me. Hard. What the hell have I done?

**Eli POV:**

The ride to school was silent as expected. I feel worthless, all of my pride and joy went out the door with Clare, she is the one with my heart, and I have hers unfortunately I broke it, but I will do my best to put it back together again. She will be mine again! I pulled into my usual parking spot, cut the engine and hopped out without saying a word to my…sister. I went straight to my locker instead of Clare's. I know I said I would try and get her back, but I decided to let her miss me a little.

I saw Adam walking towards me, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to an over hyper Adam.

"Hey, cheater why'd you do it?" He said with a serious look on his face.

"How did you know?"

"Clare" we said in unison.

"Adam, it was a big stupid mistake and I would give anything to take it back!"

I so wanted to cry right then and there but I kept my composure.

"Dude you'll get her back, she's madly in love with you, oh hey…I…I have to go" he said as he ran down the hall.

I wonder he went. Oh well.

"Hey" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I jumped and all of my books fell out of my grasp, there was only one person who had that kind of effect on me.


	5. Unexpected Connection

**A/N: I do not own the song that I used in this chapter: On the Brightside by Never Shout Never. I do not own Degrassi. **

**Eli POV:**

"Hey Clare, what's up?" I said as I turned around to see her unexpectedly cheerful face. We just broke up and she's all full of joy and what not. Does she even care?

"Adam and I are going to the Dot later after school and wanted to know if you would go"

"Um sure, Clare" I said trying to hide my misery.

"Ok" she said as she skipped down the hall without a care in the world, she then started walking by K.C's side and they walked the rest of the hall together. That made me want to punch something. K.C? She didn't even like him; in fact she hated his guts. Was she trying to make me jealous? I thought hard about this through all of my classes.

When I got to English, I took my usual seat in front of Clare. Usually I could feel her staring at the back of my head, but today it felt like the weight of her eyes weren't there. I looked down and there was a folded up piece of paper on my desk. I opened it up and it read:

**Want to hang out sometime, you know, as friends? - Alexis**

Alexis? Alexis. I looked up to see a red-headed girl next to me, her eyes were a deep green, she had a few freckles sprinkled across her nose, she had olive skin, and a smile that could make me knock me out of my chair. I decided to write back.

**Sure, that would be cool. How about we just hang out at the park after school? -Eli**

I knew that I was supposed to hang out with Adam and Clare today but if she could be happy without me, then I could do the same. Seeing her with her ex made me change my whole game plan. I soon got the note back from Alexis.

**Cool, I'll be there! -Alexis**

*Later that day*

**Clare POV: **

I was sitting with Adam at the Dot wondering where the hell Eli was.

"Maybe he had other plans and forgot to tell you." He said shrugging.

"Yea ok, well I guess it's just you and me."

**Eli POV:**

I walked into the park and saw Alexis sitting against a tree with a guitar in her hands. Hmmm I'm starting to like this girl already.

"Hey"

She looked up from her guitar and patted the spot next to her.

"So you play guitar? That's pretty sexy." She laughed.

"Yea I also write my own songs…" she said timidly.

"Ok, play me one."

"Sure, but it's not finished yet."

She started strumming some chords on her guitar and sang:

_**I met a man of two feet tall**_

_**This man was quite ambitious in a world that is so vicious to us all**_

_**I say "Hi" as he replied, he said listed to these words that I have dreaded my whole life**_

_**You're only as tall as your heart will let you be**_

_**And you're only as small as the world will make you seem **_

_**And when the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall**_

_**Just look on the Brightside**_

_**You're roughly six feet tall.**_

Wow, what a voice this girl had.

"That was amazing! I'm practically speechless." I said truthfully.

"Thanks"

"You know, you weren't what I expected. I mean, I thought you would be one of those ditzy preppy girls."

"What? Do I look like prep?"

"No, you're beautiful, and really talented, I guess I didn't know what to expect."

"Beautiful, huh?"

I nodded and I didn't even notice that I was leaning in to kiss her, as soon as our lips touched, I felt electricity, it was amazing, and for that little moment I felt like nothing was wrong.


	6. Clare's plan

**A/n: So, some of you don't like the whole Eli and Alexis thing, but don't worry it won't last very long.**

_**Preview of what's to come: **_

**She just lay there, not moving, not breathing, nothing. One thought pasted through my mind. **_**It's all your fault Eli…**_

**Eli POV:**

"Wow, I'm….sorry" But I wasn't at all sorry.

"It's ok, don't be" she said with a huge smile across her face. "Hey, I have to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

*The next day*

I walked down the halls of Degrassi towards Alexis' locker.

"Hey, Freckles" Freckles? What the hell was I thinking?

"H-hey Eli" She sounded so distraught.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you about it….later, ok?"

"Ok" I continued down the hallway to Adam's locker accompanied by Clare.

"What's up?" I said

"You blew us off yesterday, that's what's up! Where the hell were you?" Clare said obviously pissed.

"I was hanging with a friend, sorry I didn't call" I said staring at the ground.

"Was it the girl you were passing notes with in English?"

"Yea, and why is it any of your concern, last time I checked _you_ broke up with_ me."_

"Well I still care about you Eli, and plus I heard that, that Alexis girl is bad news, maybe you should stay away from her." She said trying to cover up her jealousy.

"Maybe you should stop believing everything you hear Clare-bear, you'll end up saying the wrong thing and getting hurt, so just keep your mouth shut!" I stormed off.

I can't believe she actually listens to that bullshit, I didn't take what Clare said lightly mostly because most people "heard" that I was "bad news", and I knew that Alexis wasn't like that.

**Clare POV: **

I can't believe he blew me off to hang out with _her._ I wasn't about to let Alexis stand in the way of what Eli and I have. Now I see how stupid I was for letting him go. I led myself to believe that he would want me back; I guess I was wrong huh? There has got to be a way for me to cut her out of the picture.

During English I asked to go to the bathroom, knowing that wasn't really where I was headed. I got a friend to open up Alexis' locker so that I can put a little surprise in there.

Once I put what I needed into her locker, I went to the school officer.

"Officer Clark, I saw Alexis Moore doing drugs in the Zen garden, and I'm afraid she'll do something harmful to herself or others." I said innocently.

"Ok, I'll have a look in her locker." Officer Clark said.

The bell rang and students flooded the hallway. Perfect.

Alexis went to her locker and just as she was about to open it, Officer Clark came up and tore her locker open. The Officer pulled out a bag of cocaine out of the locker.

**Eli POV:**

I just stood there while Officer Clark pulled the bag of drugs out of Alexis' locker. Clare was right.

*Police station*

I walked in to see Alexis sitting in a chair with her wrists handcuffed.

"Eli…." Was all she could say.

"No, just listen. First off, WHAT THE HELL ALEXIS! I would think you of all people would be smart enough to know that drugs are not the solution to any problem you have!" I felt my face getting hot.

"I. Don't. Do. Drugs. I'm being honest here, the officer is supposed be back here with my blood test, and then you'll see. Whatever you've been told by Clare is obviously a lie; I can't believe you don't see what she's trying to do!"

"Maybe she's doing it for a good reason…."

"What the hell do you mean, Eli?"

"Clare is crying out for help, and she wants me to come to her rescue, I love her Alexis"

"So I was just a rebound?"

"It's a little more complicated than that…."


	7. Realization

**Eli POV:**

"Well it seems simple to me, Eli"

"I…I'm sorry, I really like you, it's just that Clare and I have a lot of history and we can't just throw it away"

"So you kissed me, knowing that you didn't want a relationship, were you just playing me?"

"No…I really do have feelings for you…..

"Shut up, Eli. Just shut up!" She said, face getting red.

"Okay, Moore, your blood test came back clean, you're free to go for now." An officer said.

She was freed from her restraints and sot up out of her chair. I felt horrible about what I did, I knew I wasn't ready for another relationship, yet I still led her on.

**Alexis POV:**

I ran home as fast as I could. I couldn't believe that he did that to me. So far life sucks for me. Maybe I was wrong for even trying.

I entered my house and it was pitch black. The only thing I could see was a faint outline of a figure sitting on the couch.

"Dad?" No answer. "Da-"

I stopped when the figure got up and turned on a light. Definitely not my dad.

"Alexis why do you look so terrified?" The man said.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

He took a step closer.

"I'm a….friend of your father, he's in a lot of trouble, you know"

"And why is that any of my business, he's never around."

"You are what I call leverage my dear"

**Clare POV:**

I walked in my house feeling accomplished, I knew that what I did to Alexis was totally wrong, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be in Eli's arms once again. I logged on to chat to see who was on: Adam and Eli. I decided to make a three way chat.

**ClarE_39: Hey guys**

**Adams_the_man49: Hey, Clare did you hear what happened to Alexis?**

**E_Goldsworthy_49: ….**

**ClarE_39: What's up with you?**

**E_Goldsworhty_49: I know what you did Clare….**

**Adams_the_man49: What did you do? Wait, you planted the drugs in Alexis' locker didn't you?**

**ClarE_39: I….Eli, look I'm sorry, I made a huge mistake breaking up with you.**

**E_Goldsworthy_49 has logged off.**

**Adams_the_man49 has logged off. **

**Eli POV:**

I went outside for some fresh air. Everything seems to be crumbling around me. I love Clare but she's a liar, she's obviously not who I thought she was. I messed up things with Alexis…..Alexis. I turned around to start heading towards her house. When I got there, the door was wide open. I took a step inside and saw Alexis sitting on the floor crying, and next to her was an unconscious man.

"Alexis, what happened here?" I asked terrified.

She looked up at me with the saddest eyes that I have ever seen. She told me about the man in her house who tried to kidnap her, when she wouldn't leave with him, he took out a gun, he dragged her to the door and opened it, but she wrestled the gun from him and shot him.

I called 911 and sat down on the floor and held her while she cried. The police arrived a few minutes later. After everything was over, Alexis and I were sitting on the curb in front of her house.

"So you've had a pretty rough day huh?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Alexis I'm so s-"

"Nah, it's ok, I know you are, Eli, I believed you when you said that you had feelings for me and trust me, I do too, but like you said, you and Clare have history, and you just can't throw that away. You need to go fix things with her."

Wow, this girl was amazing, just letting me go back to Clare after what I put her through.

"Thanks. So does this mean we're friends?"

"Sure does." She said.

"Well I can't let you just stay here alone tonight"

"I'll stay with a friend"

"Ok, well, goodnight Alexis."

"Night, Eli"

*Saturday Morning*

**Clare POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing.

**We need to talk, meet me at the Dot in 15? – Eli**

**Yea I'll be there! - Clare**


	8. Reunion

**Eli POV:**

I nervously walked to the dot to meet Clare, I knew that I had to make things right with her.

I walked in to see her already sitting at a table.

"Hey, Eli!" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"OK here is how it's going to go down, I talk, you listen, k?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"What you did to Alexis was so uncalled for, but I can understand where you are coming from, we both have our problems, you know that there isn't anyone I'd rather be with than you. Louisa, was a total accident and I wasn't thinking clearly, I know that is no excuse, I shouldn't have let it happen. If we cant just push the past aside I'd like to give us another try, if that's OK with you."

"Oh, Eli!" She gasped.

I knew that the look in her eye said it all.

At that moment I saw a petite blond Walk into the Dot, knowing it was Louisa I quickly turned back around to face Clare.

"Hey isn't that..." Clare began.

"Louisa..."

Clare waved Louisa over to our table. What the heck does she think she's doing?

"Hi!" Louisa said sitting down.

"Just to let you know...Eli and I are back together. And if you so much as look at him the wrong way, I'll make sure that the only way you'll be able to breathe is through a straw! Your plan failed, so stop trying to steal my boyfriend you...you..."

"OJ, Clare I think she gets it!"

**A/n: Ok I know this was short but I'll post a lot often from now on! I just wanted a short chapter of their reunion. And if you have any ideas, dont be afraid to let me know!**


	9. Author's note

**I am now open to suggestions to my story, I think I officially have writer's block, and I would really like to know your opinion on where the direction of the story should go!**


	10. Love triangle

**Love triangle**

**Adam's point of view:**

Eli and I were sitting against the lockers reading comics like we usually did. I saw Louisa walking towards us and instantly got nervous, why? I have no idea.

"Hey guys!" She said as she sat down beside me.

"Sup," Eli said.

"Hey Louisa, what brings you to our side of the hallway?" I said

She laughed. "I just thought I'd see what you were doing today after school and if you wanted to….I don't know…do something together?"

Eli suddenly looked up from his comic with wide eyes, and then he turned to me and slightly nodded his head, signaling me to say yes. I've always thought of Louisa as a really good friend, were we ready to take that next step? Apparently she thought so. I do feel more comfortable around her ever since I told her that I'm a transgender, she was totally fine with it.

"Sure, it is just going to be me and you right?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course it is!" She said with a warm smile. "What did you want Eli and Clare to come, or maybe Ali?"

"No, no, I get it!"

"Ok well I'll see you later!" She said as she got up and walked off.

"Oooooooo, Adam's got a date!" Eli exclaimed.

"Shut up man, and don't you think it's a little weird that I'm going on a date with your sister, aren't you supposed to be protective or whatever?"

"Step sister, big difference. And if it were anyone else but you I would be protective of her, but I know and trust you Adam." He said sincerely.

"Thanks man!"

I got up and started to heading to my next class with a huge grin on my face.

**Louisa POV:**

I was walking through Degrassi's front doors to head home and get ready for me and Adam's date later today. I was genuinely excited to go out with him alone, he was different then most guys. He's over excited sometimes, he has the right amount of sensitivity, and he makes everyone around him feel so happy. Those were all of the things that I absolutely love about Adam.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Fitz blocking my path.

"What do you want Fitz?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Get to know each other more?" he said shyly.

Was he kidding? He was the school bully, I know what he's done to people, what he's done to Eli. I was not going to get involved with him.

"Why would I want to waste my time with you, don't you have someone to terrorize?" I said coldly.

"Look, I'm not as menacing as I seem. I did all of those things to Eli simply because he was the one starting mess. I gave him a chance to call a truce and he went and got me arrested."

As I considered what he said I noticed how attractive Fitz was. I never noticed all the freckles on his face, it was kind of cute. And those blue eyes, oh how I was a sucker for blue eyes!

"Ok, fine, lets hang out tomorrow at the Dot. But it is not a date, ok?" I said really without thinking.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," He said with a smile, showing his perfect white teeth.

What the hell am I doing? I like Adam, not Fitz! Or do I like both?

**A/n: Ok well my writer's block passed, THANK GOD! **

**I hope you liked my little twist in the plot. Will Louisa end up dating Fitz or Adam? Or will she fall for the it**_** girl**_** at Degrassi?**


	11. A new alliance

**A new alliance:**

**Louisa POV:**

I went home to change out of my school clothes. I put on a light blue tank top, a black cardigan and white skinny jeans. I went downstairs and grabbed my purse off of the kitchen counter.

"Where are you going, Louisa?" Eli's mom asked.

"I'm going on a date with Adam at the Dot, why?"

"I-I don't want you dating that...boy. He's not even a boy!" She said face red with anger.

"Well guess what, you're not my mother Heather and you have absolutely no say in who I date,

considering you're the reason I couldn't be with Eli anymore!" I yelled, as I walked out the door, slamming it.

**Eli POV:**

I started coming down the stairs after hearing what was going on between my mother and Louisa.

"Adam's a good kid mom. And it's hot your fault that you and Louisa's dad fell in love, I just wish you would have considered how your decision would affect Louisa and I"

**Adam POV **

Gosh, I was so nervous about being alone with Louisa. I was sitting at a table at the Dot with a cup of coffee waiting for my date.

"Hey!" Louisa said as she took the seat in front of me.

"H-hi how's it going'?"

"Don t be so nervous, Adam, it's just me," she said with a reassuring smile.

During our date we talked about everything and nothing. I learned that Louisa loves volleyball and dipping Oreo s in peanut butter.

I saw Fitz walk in and kept my gaze on him. Louisa turned around to see what I was looking at. Fitz looked over at Louisa and winked, she smiled?

"What are you smiling at?"

"What? Fitz is my friend" She said coolly.

"Since when are you and Fitz friends?"

"Since today" she said.

"Did you forget what he did to Eli? He almost killed him!" I shouted quietly.

"Fitz is a lot nicer than you think. You know that he tried to call a truce but Eli was being a jerk and got him arrested."

"I cant believe you! Stay away from him, he's dangerous!"

"Stop it Adam! I'm tired of people telling me who I can hang out with!" She said storming out of the Dot.

I felt bad for yelling at her like that. She was right, I shouldn't tell her who she can and cant hang out with, but Fitz is just so...Fitz! What if he hurts her? I know she wont forgive me for sometime.

**Louisa POV:**

What is with everyone! Telling me what to do! Do I even have a say in anything I do? Oh of course not! I decided to text Fitz and move our hang out day to today. Fitz and I went to the park and had a small picknick.

"You know, you don't seem like a 'afternoon in the park' kind of guy" I said studying his face.

"That just proves how much you don't know about me." He said with a smirk.

"Well that's why we're here, to get to know each other better. Hey, is it all right if I call you freckles instead of Fitz?"

"Freckles? Really?" He said confused.

"Yea, you have a lot of freckles, and I think freckles are cute!" I said hoping he would go for it.

"Ok, fine...lets change the subject before I change my mind."

"Do you ever wish that you could be someone completely different? Leave all your troubles behind?" I said laying down and propping myself up on my elbow.

"Everyday" He said as he did the same.

"Well, I have no real family, my mom left not too long after I turned three, and my dad was just never really around. I don't have anyone to talk to , who knows what I'm going through"

"Well you've got me. If you need anything at all or if you just want to talk, I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks Louisa"

"Anytime...oh shit, I have to get home!" I said looking at my watch.

"Go, I'll clean up"

"Ok, bye, see you at school tomorrow, freckles!" I said hugging him and took off running towards my house.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought.**


	12. A new alliance II

**Eli POV:**

I was sitting on the couch with Clare arguing about what we should do for Louisa's birthday, while my parents were in the kitchen cooking. Louisa suddenly came through the door with a huge smile on her face.

"How did your date with Adam go?" I asked.

"It went," she said as she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Adam didn't tell you? I told him I was friends with Fitz, and he lost it, told me I couldn't hang out with him, so I left." She said.

"Wait a damn minute, you friends with Fitz? What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled.

" I spent almost the whole day with him. He's just misunderstood,"

" She's right, Eli, he's not all that bad" Clare said.

" Oh so you're taking her side now?" I said knowing that wasn't the case, but I couldn't think straight.

"I'm not on a side, Eli, I'm just agreeing with her, come on, let's just go upstairs and watch a movie."

Clare and I went upstairs to the family room to watch a movie, but all I could think about was the thought of Louisa and Fitz. I shivered a little. This is were my brotherly instincts kick in. I had no problem with them being friends, but that's all that is going to happen between them.

**Clare POV:**

I don't know why Eli is so worked up about this. I mean, I only know Fitz a small bit, but Louisa is right, Adam and Eli had nothing to worry about. I looked over at Eli and he was glaring at the ceiling .

"What's up with you? When Louisa first got here, you acted like you hated her, now you're being so protective over her? I don't get it."

" I'm just worried about her, drop it okay?" He said with a sigh.

"Alright" was all I said.


	13. Braces and Betrayal

**Louisa POV: The next day.**

I woke up to someone violently shaking me. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00.

"What the hell?" I shouted as I sat up rubbing my eyes.

" I had to wake you up early so I can take you to the orthodontist" my dad said.

"I'm getting braces?"

"Yes, now come on"

We made our way into the orthodontist office. We sat in the waiting room. I couldn't believe that I was getting braces. How could my dad just spring this on me? I was going to be absolutely hideous.

"Louisa Scott," a clerk said.

I walked out of the office with my mouth hurting like hell. My dad drove me to school, I only missed first period. I walked to my locker as the bell for the end of the first period rang. Fitz walked over to my locker with a worried expression on his face.

"Where were you?"

I just stood there with my lips pressed together trying to hide my braces.

"Don't worry about it Freckles, I'm fine"

His face softened up and he smiled.

"You got braces"

"Aw don't laugh OK?"

"Why would I? You look cute with braces" He said sweetly.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" He shook his head yes.

"We should get to class, I'll see you at lunch?" He asked.

Wait, Fitz worrying about getting to class on time?

"OK" I said hugging him.

We both walked our separate ways. The first half of the day went by pretty fast. I entered the caf and spotted Adam sitting with Eli and Clare. I walked over to their table and sat down next to Adam.

"Adam, you and I need to talk."

Eli and Clare were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention, so I went on.

"Obviously you don't respect my being friends with Fitz, and I 'm sorry you feel that way," I said.

" If he's going to be in your life then I wont be." He said quietly.

"Adam, please, don't. It doesn't have to be this way!" I said as I started to cry.

I saw Clare and Eli look away from each other.

"Louisa what's wrong?" Clare asked.

I got up and walked away from the table, and went to go find Fitz. I saw him sitting at a table in the far corner with Bianca, Owen and some other guy. I sat down next to Fitz.

"Hey," was all I could say.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He said as he wiped away a tear that was gliding down my cheek. I smiled.

"Adam and I got into a little fight, but it's OK, I'm fine," I said.

"Oh God, why is she here?" Bianca spoke up.

"Shut up Bianca," Fitz said as he pulled me into his side and put his arms around my shoulders. I looked over at Adam who was staring at me. He quickly looked away. I felt oddly safe in his arms, he didn't smell of booze like he usually did. I knew that he had no intention of hurting me. Was Fitz changing?

**Adam POV:**

It pained me so much to see Louisa in Fitz's arms, and I could tell that Eli felt the exact same way.

**A/n: Don't worry guys, there is more Eli/Clare action coming up soon. Hang in there! **

**Tell me what you thought, I run on reviews.**


	14. Drift

**Clare POV:**

Lately Eli has been so distant. We never even go out and just have fun anymore. He's so preoccupied trying to put a wedge between Louisa and Fitz.

I was sitting in my room listening to my parents fighting in the room below me. They did this 24/7, I've missed dinner for the past three nights and they haven't even noticed. I decided to text Louisa.

_**Hey whats up? -Clare**_

_**Uh, did you mean to text me? -Louisa**_

_**Yea, I thought we should let the past be the past and be friends. -Clare**_

_**Cool. I just got a lecture from Eli -Louisa. **_

_**About? -Clare**_

_**My choice in friends, gosh he's so...parental. I noticed that you haven't been over in a while, how come? -L**_

_**Because he's busy trying to keep you away from Fitz. -C**_

_**Yea, I know. I just didn't know that he was being such a dork towards you. -L**_

_**Do you want to hang out today? My parents are going at it again. -C**_

_**Oh, I'm sorry Clare. And sure, I would love that! -L**_

_**I'll be over in a bit -C**_

I went downstairs and it was completely quiet. My parents were no where to be seen. So I just continued out the door. I got to Eli's house and rang the doorbell and much to my disappointment, Eli answered it.

"Hey, Clare I didn't know you were coming over," he said confused.

"Chill I 'm here for Louisa. We're hanging out today."

"Eli, move over and let my company in" I heard Louisa say shoving Eli out of the way.

Louisa pulled me into the house and up to her room. I noticed that she didn't close her door like Eli always did his.

"Oh I'm not allowed to have my door closed, I'll tell you about it later."

"So you and Fitz? He's a pretty nice guy." I said.

"Yea, I just wish my nosy brother knew that."

"I am not nosy!" Eli said as he was leaning against the door frame.

"You're eavesdropping right now! Get out Eli!" She screamed at him.

I saw him glance at me before he walked off.

" I'm gonna go get a snack" I said getting up.

"Mkay."

I went downstairs to the kitchen, to see Eli sitting on the counter eating a cookie.

"Whats the matter with you?" I said snatching his cookie from him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

" One. Thats my cookie, Clare. Two, I just didn't know that you and my sister were BFF's"

" Eli, you haven't called me or even looked at me in weeks, how do you think I feel? And now you're jealous of me hanging out with someone else?" I said throwing his cookie at him hitting his head.

"Ouch! I'm sorry. I know I'm making you feel deserted."

"Yes and why is that Elijah?" He made a face at me when I said his full name.

" I just...needed sometime to..."

"What? To interfere with your sister's life? You need to start worrying about our relationship and how it's falling apart!" I screamed at him.


	15. Love in Danger

Clare POV:

"Intense...", Louisa said sitting at the edge of her bed.

"You heard that?"

"Yea, Clare, don't let Eli be the center of your world. I know you guys are in love and stuff but maybe you need to show him why he needs you".

"You mean ignore him?" I said confused.

"Exactly..."

I sat there and let Louisa's words sink in. She was right. Eli needs a dose of his own damn medicine.

"You mind if I stay the night?"

"Oh not at all." Louisa said with a wide smile on her face.

We went downstairs to watch a movie. She put in Twilight.

"Hope you like Twilight!" She said.

"Love it!"

Halfway through the movie, Eli entered the room.

"Oh great. What is it with girls and Twilight?

I didn't even turn my head to look at him.

"Shut up and go away, Elijah" Louisa said.

" I just wanted to know if Clare wanted to go to the Dot later."

" Well Clare isn't talking to you so go away."

Eli POV:

She didn't even look at me.

"Clare?"

Nothing. Was Clare right? Is our relationship really falling apart?

The next day

Louisa POV:

Lately Fitz and I have spent a great deal of time together. We told each other everything. He was my best friend.

Saturday morning, Fitz and I were at the park sitting under our tree. Even though we were sitting in silence, everything still felt perfect. NO guy has ever made me feel so safe, like I'm the only thing that matters. Not even Eli. He always knows what to do or say. Wow, I think I'm really falling for this boy.

"you know you are the best thing thats ever happened to me?" He said looking down at me.

"How so?"

"Well ever since we became friends, I have no need to bully or drink or all of the things that I used to do. Its like you filled the void in my life." He says.

" I didn't know I had such an impact on you. I think we should be grateful for one another, because we both know that without each other we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"you're right", he said right before his lips collided with mine. I felt the tip of his tongue graze my bottom lip, knowing what he wanted, I happily obliged. Our tongues danced together, exploring a world that they never dared to venture off to. Eventually we had to part for air.

"I love you." Wait did I say that out loud?

Fitz raised his eyebrows in surprise. He opened his mouth and started to speak. 

"Dont, say it until you are absolutely sure"

"Louisa, I don't even have to think about it at this point", " I love you with every fiber of my being" He said with a smile.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that, say it again."

"I love you"

kiss

"I love you"

kiss

"I. love. You."

"So were does this put up?" I said.

" I have no idea" He chuckled.

"We should go on a first date before we do anything rash." I said.

"Sounds like a plan"


	16. Distance

**A/N: I'm am sooo so sorry that I havent been updating. My family is going through a move and I've been really busy packing and shiz, but I promise that I'll be updating a lot sooner! And sorry this chapter is a little short.**

**Clare POV:**

It was another afternoon filled with my parents' fighting. Every ten minutes I would hear glass hit the wall. The screaming never ceased.

"So you can remember to meet up with your whore but you cant even remember a simple awards ceremony? Clare won, Albert, and you don't even care!" I heard my mother scream.

I couldn't take this anymore, I went downstairs and headed towards the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" My father asked.

"Anywhere but here, thats for sure!" I yelled back at him.

"Clare, we need to talk." I stayed in place while my mother said these words.

"Honey, your father and I are getting a divorce, selling the house and moving in our separate ways, which means you are not going to be attending Degrassi anymore, you'll be living with me about an hour away." She said sweetly.

"NO how can you do this. I cant leave my friends, my boyfriend, I cant just leave that behind!"

I cant believe that this was happening to me. Just as my life was putting itself back together, it falls apart again.

I ran out the door and down the street towards the first place that I could think of. Eli's.

I walked up the front steps, but didn't knock yet.

I thought about how Eli and I weren't really on speaking terms right now. At this moment, I didn't really care, I only had a short amount of time with him, and I intend to spend every second of it with him.

Louisa answered the door before I had a chance to knock.

"Clare? Have you been crying?" She asked confused. I nodded.

"Can I please just speak to Eli? I'll tell you everything later."

"Uh sure hold on" she turned away from the door towards the living room. "Elijah! Clare is here for you! She's crying, what did you do to her?" She whispered the last part.

Eli came to the door looking all adorable and confused. This was going to make things a lot harder.

**A/N: Reviews keep me going! :)**


	17. Plans and Jealousy

**Clare POV:**

"Hey, Clare come in"

We made our way up to his room, I sat on the edge of the bed. Eli sat in his desk chair facing me just staring at me until he finally broke the silence.

"Clare, there's something wrong, I can see it in your eyes."

I said nothing.

"Clare please. It cant be that bad. You know that you can tell me anything and I'll understand." He pleaded.

"Elijah..."

"Uh oh, you used my full name...that's never good" he said playfully with his signature smirk.

Seeing him smile like that, when I have to break his heart, makes mine ache.

"I'm...Moving. My parents are selling the house and I'm living with my mom about an hour away."

He said nothing while his smile faded. He walked over and sat next to me and put his arms around me.

"Please tell me this just a sick joke, blue eyes." He said, his voice a little shaky.

"No, I'm serious. I cant leave, Eli, I just cant. My life was falling apart until you came along and held it together, I love you Eli" I managed to choke out between sobs.

I felt Eli hold me a litter tighter, which was his way of telling me that everything was going to be all right, but I knew it wasn't.

" I love you too...isn't there anyway you can stay? You could live with me."

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but soon remembered just how much my parents despised Eli. They would never let me live with him, and for how long?

"Eli, you know that my parents would never let that happen."

"Just say that you'll be staying with Adam, you know how much your parents adore him."

"It's possible, maybe I should actually live with him...instead of here." I said quietly.

"Why? Are we okay? I mean we're not going to break up are we?"

"NO! It's just I'm not really ready for that. I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

"It's OK, I understand. Maybe in a few weeks?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe..." I said trying to mimic his smirk.

"We should meet up with Adam so we can set up a plan. If your parents are going to say yes, then we have to come up with a full proof plan."

"Wow your gears are always turning! Let's go before my parents set out a manhunt for me."

**Eli POV:**

Clare and I walked hand in hand to the park. Even though a smile played on my face, I felt cold inside. I wasn't really sure that our "plan" would work. I would die if I lost Clare. Before Clare, I had way too much time on my hands.

I felt Clare's grip on my hand loosen.

"Some thing's bothering you..." she trailed off.

"No I'm fine", I lied.

"OK well, we're here."

I looked over at Adam sitting against a tree. Clare and I went over to him and sat down.

"So Goldsworthy, whats the plan?" Adam said.

"I was thinking that you could ask your parents if Clare can stay with you for a while...I don't know for how long. I just know that we cant let Clare leave."

"Okay, I know my parents would love to have Clare over, and Drew would be okay with it. Clare, what about your parents?" He said.

"Well my mom loves you so...I don't think that will be much of a problem, but I'll talk to her tonight."

Even though our plan was perfect, I had a bad feeling about all of this.

I remember the first day I met Clare, she was so perfectly happy. Her golden curls bouncing with every step. Her beautiful blue eyes glistening with hope. I never thought I'd fall for someone like that. But it happened and I wouldn't change a thing. If I learned anything from being with Clare, it's to never judge a book by its cover. Clare was completely unpredictable. She was a rebel, a genius, and a saint and so much more all rolled into one big bundle of joy.

"Eli...? ELI! Hello?" I heard Clare yell.

"The lights are on, but no one's home." Adam laughed.

"What are you thinking about?" Clare asks grabbing my hand.

"The first day we met and how perfect you were."

Clare blushed.

"Save it for later, lovebirds!" Adam said disgusted.

"Your just jealous," Clare said playfully.

"Maybe I am..." He said looking down.

"Adam..." I said.

What was he trying to say? Did he like Clare? Is that even possible? At this point, my head was spinning. Maybe I'm just reading too much into this. Should I be worried?

"He's doing it again. What's up with him?" I heard Clare say.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, maybe he's just stressed about something." Adam said quietly.

"Guys, I'm not deaf, I can hear you."

"Sorry." Clare gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"NO it's fine, I guess I am a little stressed about things." I wasn't sure that what I just said was completely true."

**A/N: Well thats the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought. And if you have any ideas about the stories just let me know!**

**Feedback is love! :D**


	18. Plan B

**A/n: Its a little short because im going to be updating right after i put this up. I would also like to thank all of you awesome reviewers! :D**

**Clare POV:**

Later that day, I walked home preparing to engage in possible war with my parents. I entered my home to find my parents in the kitchen and man were they pissed.

"Clare Denise Edwards! Where the he-"

"Save it mom. I was at the park with Adam and ELi. But I have something serious I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'm listening," my mom said quietly.

"I really dont want to move, and you know that. So I was thinking that I could live with Adam and his family. You can call and check up on me as often as you want. Adam's parents are totally okay with it and I promise I wont get in any trouble, I'll keep my grades up, I swear!"

" I know how much staying here means to you. Your father and I have taken enough from you, so the least we can do is let you live with Adam." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh, thank you so much mom!" I ran over and hugged her.

I ran upstairs to my room, planning to three-way call Eli and Adam.

"Hello?" Adam and Eli said in unison.

"She said yes! I'm staying. I'm staying!" I yelled into the phone.

"Thats great Clare," Eli said.

"I'm really glad you're staying!" Adam squeaked.

"I'm going to start packing! Oh I'm so excited!"

I could practically feel Eli roll his eyes.

"Eli..."

"What? Am I missing something?" Adam chimed in.

"Eli is mad because I'm not staying with him," I said.

"What are you afraid I'm going to steal Clare away? C'mon Eli, you know me better than that,Adam said.

"Adam, we should help Clare pack." Eli said changing the subject.

"Adam, get your girly ass down here and help me in this kitchen!" I heard Drew yell in the background.

I couldnt help but giggle.

We all said our goodbyes, Eli and Adam were coming over tomorrow. I couldnt help but think that there was something up with Eli. Was he actually angry that I was going to be living with Adam? Or was it something totally different.

I looked at my clock, it was 5:45. I called Eli.

"Uh hello?"

As soon as he picked up the phone, I realized that I had no idea what I was calling him for.

" Just wanted you to know that you dont have to worry about Adam and I. I will always be yours," I said.

"Clare, I'm not je-"

"Dont you dare lie to me Eli, ever since we decided that I was living with Adam, You've been acting wierd."

"Clare, it's not that I promise you! Is that all you wanted to say because I have somewhere I need to be," he said, his tone cold as ice.

I said nothing and hung up, what the hell was his problem

**A/N: Tell me what you thought!**


	19. Transformation

**ELi POV:**

I didnt want to push Clare away but today was going to be hard for me. A year ago today, Julia died. I had spent a full year without her.

I got into Morty and drove to the cemetary, I took my time walking to Julia's grave. I sat down next to her tombstone.

"Hey Julia, it's been a while. You know there's not a day that goes by that I dont think of you and if it werent for me, you'd still be here," I said almost on the verge of tears.

I sat there for an hour before it started pouring rain. I just sat there. I looked up adn saw a faint outlline of what looked like a girl coming towards me. Clare.

"Eli...?"

"Clare, what are you doing here?"

"Louisa told me that you might be here, I thought I'd see how you are doing," she said sitting across from me.

"Damnit Clare cant I mourn over my dead girlfriend in peace?" I didnt realize what I said until I saw Clare's face drop.

"Clare, you know I didnt mean it like that,"

"No, Eli, you did. I know that you will never love me as much as you loved her, and I cant deal with that, Eli. You are letting her death control our relationship!" She said standing up. I did the same.

"Clare..."

"Dont Eli. I'm done with you! I gave my whole heart to you while half of yours belongs to someone else. I get it, you loved her, but you have to let it go!" As soon as she was done, she left, I didnt stop her because I knew that'd get me nowhere. I didnt know how much of a problem this would be until now. I thought hard about what Clare just said.

Whenever Clare would run away, I would chace her, but I think that I should just give her some space for a couple of days.

God, I feel horrible.

I decided that drastic changes needed to be made to my life before Clare would even consider talking to me. I left Morty at the cemetary and started walking home.

I entered my room and went straight to my closet. I took a large bin of clothes from the top of my closet. They were the clothes that I wore before Julia's death. I took down all of my black atire and replaced them with a spectrum of colors, just the sight of them was making me sick, but I was doing this for the love of my life, Clare.

I changed out of my soking wet clothes into a navy blue v-neck and light grey cargo shorts. I intended to stick to mostly dark colors.

I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror, my hair has been black for so long. I completely forgot that I dyed it that way. My hair used to be a light brown color. I sat there for five minutes debating on wether I should wash the dye out or not. I decided to do that later.

I scrubbed all of the Sharpie off of my fingernails. I started to look more and more like the real Eli Goldsworthy, the person I've been hiding from for so long.

I went downstairs to find my family in the living room.

"Holy crap! Eli is wearing something other than black!" Louisa laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Elijah! What did you do to yourself?" My mother shreaked. I thought she'd be happy, after all, I am every mothers' worst nightmare.

"Well I like the change, son," my dad, well Louisa's dad said.

Ever since my mom started going with Louisa's dad, he's always been like a father to me, he's supportive but also real easy going.

"Mom, do you have any of that stuff that washes dye out of hair?"

"Uh, yea, i have some in my bathroom, why? She asked.

"On, no reason," I said.

Later that night after dinner, I got in the shower and attempted to wash the dye out of my hair. I watched the black liquid run out of my hair and into the shower drain. That was the last of the "goth kid" I once knew, it was time I started being me again.

**A/n: I know that some of you may not like the change that Eli is going through, so just bare with me. Always remember, feedback is love. :D**


	20. endless circle

**A/n: Gosh it took me forever to come up with a title for this chapter. I would also like to thank all of my awesome reviewers! I just wanted to let you know, that I will soon be starting another Degrassi fic, I don't want to give away any of the story so….., enough with my mindless chatter, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-keke**

**Clare POV:**

I had a million things running through my mind, like how Eli must be feeling. I'm really starting to regret some of the things that I said to Eli. Julia was his first love and I can't change that. I can't make him stop loving her. I was being selfish, it's only been a year since he's lost her, I would feel the exact same way if it had happened to me. I blew things _way _out of proportion. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow; right now I need to focus on getting to sleep.

I woke up the next morning not wanting to go to school, but I rolled out of bed anyways. I cleaned myself up and got dressed. I looked around my room and I realized that I haven't even started packing yet.

I made my way to school and I noticed Eli pulling up in silver Range Rover that had to cost at least a couple 100,000 dollars. Where was his hearse? He hopped out of the driver's side and soon after Louisa climbed out of the passenger's side.

Eli had on a green v-neck with white cargo shorts and some Vans, and his hair was…brown? I don't know what happened to him. I passed by him hoping he would say something. Lucky for me, he did.

"Hey Clare. You probably hate my guts right now, but I think we need to talk about some things." He said.

"Yea, I was thinking the same thing. Umm Louisa walk with me?" She nodded and we started to walk up the steps of Degrassi.

"What's up with Eli? He seems…..different." I asked.

"Scary right? Truth is, I think he did it for you. Believe it or not, he was an actual person once."

"Ok, I'll catch you later."

"Kay." She said walking away.

I thought about that all through the day.

Lunch came. I made my way to the picnic tables outside to see Eli sitting at one of them. I walked over and sat across from him.

"Okay, first, what the hell did you do to yourself? Where's the _real _Eli?"

"You're looking at him Clare. I adjusted my wardrobe a little and washed the dye out of my hair, it's not naturally black." He said.

"Wow. Why'd you do it? I mean, no matter what I've told you, I love the all black wearing, hearse driving Eli who is a terrible influence." I said fighting back tears.

"Clare, I did it for you, you were right, I let Julia's death consume me and it's not fair to you. The only reason I started wearing black and driving a hearse is because Julia died, if she hadn't, this is how I would look."

"Eli, you don't have to change for me, especially for how I treated you the other day. If I could take it all back, I would but it happened and now all I can do is apologize, I was wrong, I'm sorry." I said finally letting all the built up tears go.

"Clare, don't cry over me, I'm not worth it," he says gesturing me to come sit next to him.

But the truth was, he was completely worth it, he knows me better than I know myself. I buried my face into his shoulder. I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well you can take me back for starters." He said smirking.

"Who said I was going to take you back?" I said playfully.

"Ouch!" He said holding one hand up to his heart as if he were wounded.

"One condition, I want the old Eli back,"

"Clare…I don't know if I can do that. For once, no one is calling me emo boy; I can walk down the hallway and not hear whispers or have someone stare at me as if I were crazy."

"Since when does Eli Goldsworthy care about what people think? Look, do what you want; I'll love you either way." I said with a smile.

**A/n: Feedback is love! And if you have any suggestions for the story, I'm all ears!**


	21. Puzzle

**A/n: Quick note, Clare is going to be slight ooc, so I was just letting you know. Oh, and another thing, I'm not great at writing the um…ehem, kind of scene that will be occurring in this story, so if this chapter kind of sucks because of my lack of creativity in love scenes, feel free to leave a comment for suggestions.**

**(Same day as last chapter)**

**Clare POV:**

Eli and I decided to skip the rest of the day and go to his house. We were in his room listening to music when I made a very bold move. I got up from his desk chair and tackled him, so that we fell sideways on his bed. I looked into his unbelievably beautiful green eyes, and before I knew it we were kissing more passionately that we ever kissed before.

"Why miss Edwards, are you trying to seduce me?" He said as we parted.

"Mmmmmhhhh,"

"Clare, I was kidding, we don't have to do this…"

"I want to" I said pulling him back into our kiss.

There was a lot of pain and a lot of pleasure and a lot of pure _love. _

A while later, we were both sweaty and out of breath. This afternoon had to be the best day of my life. It was everything I wanted it to be and so much more. I couldn't think of anyone that I loved more than Eli. We were just lying there, holding each other, when I heard the front door open and close. Eli jumped a little but didn't move from his spot.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said.

He quickly put on some clothes and went downstairs. I got out of bed, found my clothes and put them on.

**Eli Pov:**

'I wonder who could be ruining my perfect afternoon with Clare. 'I thought to myself as I walked downstairs. My mom was cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh hi Eli. What are you doing home so early?" She asked.

"I uh…." For once I didn't have a clever excuse.

"And why are you all sweaty?" she asked.

"I was cleaning the backyard; it's really hot out there."

I saw her gaze turn to the staircase.

"And Clare helped you?"

I turned to Clare and nodded my head very lightly.

"Absolutely, it was hard work, too." Clare said wiping some not so imaginary sweat off of her forehead.

"Okay….but no more skipping Eli, I mean it!"

"Kay" I said, running back upstairs and dragging Clare with me.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day miss Edwards?" I said easily.

**Clare POV:**

"You know, I'm just feeling really…..tired. Think you could take me home?" I said.

"Um, sure. C'mon," he said heading towards the door.

We went down to the driveway where his new car was sitting. He hopped in the driver's side. I hesitated, when opening the door.

"Where's Morty? Is this new?" I said getting in.

"Uh, he's in the garage. I just couldn't give ole Morty up; he's a part of me." He said smiling. "As for this thing, I've had it since before Morty," He said.

"Oh," was all I said.

The rest of the ride was pretty much an awkward silence. He didn't play any of his loud obnoxious music that's been growing on me. He dropped me off at home, and left, No, goodbyes, no I love you's, nothing.

.

.

I entered my room and plopped on my bed. That's when I really started thinking. I tricked myself into believing that I was okay with the new Eli, but seeing him like that broke my heart. Now he seemed a little too….happy. I liked the Eli who was brooding and troubled. And to think that I caused all of this. I felt myself start to cry.

I tried to take my mind off of the whole situation by packing. I had my whole room packed by dinner time.

"Clare, Adam's here!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Okay send him up!" I yelled back.

Adam came through my door, and came to sit next to me.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing at all."

"It's Eli isn't it?" He said putting him arms around me.

"Yes, did you see him? He's a total stranger," I said leaning into him.

"You just need to talk to him, tell how you really feel about…..the change," he said.

"Thanks Adam."

"Anytime. Oh I actually came here to ask what day you wanted to move in."

"Oh, uh well since I have all of my stuff packed, we can start now and finish tomorrow."

"Kay, I'll call Drew to come help." He said taking out his phone.

While he was holding me, I felt really safe. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I woke up in a totally different place. It was a room with purple walls with a black boarder. It had a beautiful bay window. The carpets were white, it was even better than my room. Then, I noticed all of the boxes. Adam and Drew must have started without me. I looked around the room for a clock, it was 8:00, and I slept for a really long time. I went downstairs, and the Torres family were there, involved in their own activities.

"Oh, Clare, honey you missed dinner and I didn't want to wake you, but I put you a plate of food in the oven, so it's there if you want it." She said sweetly before going back to play the piano.

Drew got off of the couch and came over to me.

"Hey, Clare, welcome to the Torres home," he said.

"Thank you Drew. Um where's Adam?"

"Oh, he's in his room. First door on the right upstairs."

"Kay,"

I went up to Adam's room; he was just sitting at his desk, looking as if he were in deep thought.

"Hey Adam," I said sitting on the edge of his bed facing him.

"Oh hi Clare, how do you like your new room?"

"It's awesome, thanks. So are you and Louisa still not talking?"

"We're talking but not as much as we used to, but I'm over her, I'm actually into someone else."

"Who?"

"Alexis,"


	22. Same old same old

**A/n: You guys, sadly I'm running out of ideas for this story. I'm really not sure what to write anymore, do you guys think I should make one last chapter or try to keep going?**

**(The next day) **

**Louisa POV:**

This morning was all a blur. I don't even remember waking up or riding to school, yet here I am at my locker. Fitz wasn't at my locker like he usually was; he was across the hall at Bianca's. I slammed the door shut and headed towards them.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but it stops now," I said boldly.

"Listen, Loui-"Bianca started.

"No, you listen to me, stay away from_ my _boyfriend or you'll end up breathing through a straw!" I said.

Fitz pulled me around the corner and pinned me against the lockers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not stupid Mark, I saw you kiss her two days ago! And if you think that I'm going to sit here and do nothing, you are sadly mistaken!" I say as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says nervously.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" I broke down crying.

I've had so many of my boyfriends treat me wrong, but this time, I have to learn to walk away. But Fitz put his hands around my waist and held me in place.

"Let me go," I said quietly. He only pulled me in tighter. Now my head was buried in his chest.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked looking up at him.

"She caught me off guard, but I swear on my life, that I didn't kiss her back." I believed him.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," he nodded his head.

I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss. Eli walked by making a gagging noise, I caught him by his collar and pulled him back. I took a quick glance at him.

"Eli! You're you!" I said hugging him.

He dyed his hair back, he was wearing all black, and he had black Sharpie on his fingernails.

"Who else am I supposed to be," he said smirking.

"I'm going to talk to Clare, see you letter," he said walking away.

"What was that about?" Fitz asked.

"It's a long story, Freckles. I've had enough drama for one day; do you want to go somewhere?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, we haven't gone to any classes yet, it would be like we were never here. Please, we can do anything you want…." I said tugging on his jacket.

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Yup,"

"Fine,"

"Yes!" I dragged him out of the doors of Degrassi. We visited our meadow. Somehow we ended up chasing each other. Eventually we ended up on the ground and I was straddling him.

"You know I could stay like this forever…." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Mmmhhh," he said.

Stared at him for a while.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Counting you freckles," I said giggling.

"How many are there so far?"

"I lost count already,"

"Wow," he said.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. It started getting more and more passionate; our tongues were in an endless battle for dominance. I slid one hand up his shirt feeling his toned muscles. I felt him break our kiss.

"Louisa….."

"It's not like we haven't had sex before,"

"Have you noticed we're in a meadow," he raised an eyebrow.

"So, we're in the middle of nowhere, nobody's going to see or hear us,"

We continued kissing with my hand still up his shirt. I started to take his shirt off. I stopped for a second to stare at his perfect body. I lifted my shirt over my head. Everything after that was indescribable. Every time that I was with him, I felt like I could fly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Later that day, when school was over, Fitz walked me home. We stopped at my doorstep.

"Well aren't I glad we didn't go to school." He said grinning.

"Mmmhh" I said as I kissed him goodbye.

**A/n: Feedback is love!**


	23. Important Author's note

**Author's note:**

I mentioned earlier that I'm running out of ideas for the story, well I wanted your opinion on whether I should do a whole two or three chapters devoted to Adam and Alexis. What do you think should happen between Eli and Clare? And what kind of problems should Fitz and Louisa have problems if any.

Just let me know what you think, because if I don't get any reasonable ideas I think ill have to end the story and I don't want to do that so once again PLEASE LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN A REVIEW. That is all, thank you.

-Keke


	24. Surprise

**A/n: Okay, so this chapter is short for a special reason. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Eli POV:**

**(Same day)**

Louisa and I were sitting on the couch watching TV like we usually did.

"So you talk to Clare yet?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yea, we are giving it another try for the umpteenth time." I said sighing.

"When are you going to tell her?" Louisa asked me. I pretended like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Louisa, she can't know." I said.

"If you're going to be with her, she needs to know! She's going to find out sooner or later. Remember _she _is coming this weekend?"

"WHAT? I thought _I _was going to see _her like_ I always do!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No, Aunt Megan called yesterday; she's dropping her off Saturday morning." Louisa said quietly.

I shot up off the couch and ran up to my room. I couldn't have Clare know about this. She'll hate me, and Clare and I have been through too much for her to give up on me now.

I paced around my room thinking for five minutes. I picked up my cell phone and called Clare.

"Hello?" She answered shyly.

"Clare, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really, what did you have in mind?" She said with curiosity in her voice.

"You think you can come over to my house Saturday afternoon? I want you to meet someone."

"Um, okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said.

"Uh, actually you won't that's why I was calling you now."

"Oh, all right." She hung up.

I went into the spare room, getting it ready for someone to stay in it.

I spent the next couple of days getting the house ready, making sure there was enough of anything in the house. My mom said that she was going to take care of everything, but I needed something to keep me busy. I was so damn nervous.

.

.

.

Saturday morning I shot out of bed and got dressed. I was midway down the staircase when I heard a knock at the door. _Must be her,_ I thought. I ran to the door and answered it. I opened the door to see my Aunt Megan standing at my porch. I looked down to see a small girl clinging to her side. She had dark brown hair, green eyes that mirrored mine and a small amount of barely noticeable freckles that were sprinkled across her face. She was beautiful. She was my daughter.

**A/n: At this point, you have to review, tell me what you thought about the twist in the story!**


	25. Meeting

Eli POV:

"Daddy!" Lillian, squealed as I picked her up and held her in my arms. We entered the house, I went into the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

"You hungry or anything?" I said opening up the fridge.

"No….." she answered quietly. "Can I go see my room?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, sure," I said lifting her off of the counter.

She bolted up the stairs, obviously all ready knowing which room was hers.

I heard a knock at the door. I opened the large wooden door to see Clare smiling at me.

"Clare, you're early." I said

"Yea, I was just _so _excited to meet this mysterious, person," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, well hold on a sec." I said as I headed toward the bottom of the staircase.

"Lillian, can you come downstairs please?" I Yelled up the stairs.

I turned around to Clare, "Lillian?" She questioned.

"Uh…."

"Can we make this short? You're cutting into my spongebob time!" Lillian said running down the stairs.

Clare POV:

Who in the world is that? I asked myself staring at the small girl squirming in Eli's arms.

"Lillian, this is Clare, Clare, this is Lillian marie goldsworthy , My daughter ." Eli said.

"Y-your WHAT!" I yelled at him. I looked over at Lillian, she looked horrified.

"You know what? Lillian, why don't you go watch the rest of Songebob and you and I will play together later okay?" I heard Eli whisper to his daughter. She nodded and went quietly back up stairs.

"Thanks, Clare, I think you scared the crap her." He said running his hand through his hair while sitting next to me.

I crossed my arms.

"Please explain to me, I feel like I'm going to explode." I said.

"Okay. Well Lillian is two years old, her mother is…..Julia"

"Your dead ex," stated.

"Yea, she died a few months after Lillian was born. She's been living with my Aunt for the past year and a half. I go visit her almost every weekend. Let me tell you, she's unbelievably smart for her age." He finished.

I was completely in shock. "So Julia had her when she was…"

"15, she was a few months older that me, she would be 17 now."

"Oh….."

"Clare, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier, I was just really scared…." He said, looking down at his lap.

"You know, I'm not mad at all. I understand your situation."

"Thanks, Clare. I love you."

"Love you too." I said leaning into him.

"Here's an idea, why don't you me and Lillian go to the park and get some ice cream?"

"Sounds good." I said.

"Lilly bear, put some shoes on, you me Clare and I are going to the park and getting ice cream." Eli yelled up the stairs.

"YYYYAAAAAYYYY!" Lillian yelled coming down the stairs.

.

.

.

We were sitting on a park bench. Lillian was sitting in between Eli and I. When out of the blue Lillian said, "Daddy, even though mommy's gone, does she still love me?"

"Lilly, you know that wherever your mother is, she still loves you and she always will, I bet she's smiling down at you right now." He says sweetly while brushing a strand of brown wavy hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Eli is such a wonderful father, I never really thought that kids would be his thing but here he is taking care of his two year old daughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: So I was thinking about changing Lillian's age to about 4 or something, and then make Eli 17, I figured that I could write her into more of my chapters if she was older. Tell me what you think about that!**

**Eli POV:**

Lilly and I came back from the park with Clare. I was exhausted from chasing Lilly around for about an hour.

"Okay kiddo, go hop in the tub," I said letting Lillian off of my back. "Kay, no more piggy back rides."

"All right, but why can't I take a shower?"

"Because the last time I let you take a shower, you slipped and fell, so until you become more coordinated, you're taking baths. Know get your but upstairs," I said pointing toward the staircase.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me then trudged up the stairs to the bathroom. That reminded me of how much of my attitude she really had. For God sakes, she's only one and a half and I swear she has a mental age of a 15 year old. I went into the kitchen where my mom was cooking.

"Oh hi honey," she said.

"Hey ma I was thinking and I think I should get my own….apartment." I say shyly.

"What! You're only 16,"

"And a half," I smirked.

"I don't know Elijah…how are you going to pay for it?"

"Well, my real dad has been putting money on a card for me since I was ten, haven't spent a dime of it, I just never told you." I said.

"Oh, well, how much do you have now?"

"About 15,000."

"Wow, your father….."

"Don't start mom"

"Well if it's what you really want, then I'll co-sign on anything you need. Have you started looking yet?"

"Yea, I actually found this apartment right down the street, its gorgeous, it has three bedrooms, two baths, and it's perfect for Lilly and me, and Louisa if she wants."

"What about Louisa?" Louisa came into the room.

"Eli and I were just talking about how he found a three room apartment for him and Lilly and possibly you if you wanted." My mom said.

"Oh sweet!"

"I'll take that as a yes?" I said.

She nodded her head and left.

"DADDY!" I heard Lilly scream.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I couldn't help but expect the worse. I went to her room; she was on the floor lying on her back. She was so pale, it was too unnatural. She must have screamed before she passed out. Question is what the hell happened? There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head, like I was forgetting something.

"Louisa, call 911!" I yelled.

"What for?" She said as she came into the room. "Oh, my God…." She said quietly as she knelt beside Lilly and I.

She pulled out her phone and started dialing. At that moment I realized something. I took the phone from Louisa and hung up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me.

"She's fine…..she just needs her insulin…." I said walking over to Lilly's suitcase and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of insulin.

"I didn't know she had diabetes."

"She was recently diagnosed with it, it's still taking me time to get used to it. This will _**never**_ happen again. When I walked in this room, I honestly thought she was dead." I said as a tear formed in the corner of my eye.

**A/n: Sooooo, tell me what you thought!**


	27. Chapter 27

**(A few days later)**

**Clare POV:**

It's almost been a week since I met Lillian. She was impossibly cute. I still couldn't wrap my mind around Eli having a daughter. Every other day Lilly and I would go to the park and sit on the swings and talk. I learned a lot about her and Eli that I would never expect. Like she has diabetes, or that she actually inherited it from Eli. He's had it since he was born.

Lillian and I were sitting on my trampoline in the backyard, talking like we usually do. I wouldn't expect for her to be so intelligent for her age.

"You know my dad talks all the time of how much he loves you." Lilly said.

"Really?"

"Yea. Clare, you're not trying to take my mommy's place are you?" She said staring at me.

"N-no, of course not….."

I felt a shift of weight on the trampoline.

"So, how are my two favorite ladies?" Eli said, startling me.

"Good," Lilly said with a cheery smile.

"Clare thanks for taking this little monster off of my hands for a while." He said pulling Lilly into his lap.

"No problem. I enjoy spending some time with her."

"Daddy, can Clare and I have a sleepover?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly honey tonight is a school night, Clare has to get up early in the morning and so do I. Maybe you can this weekend."

"Aaaawwww. When are we going to move into our new home?"

"N-new home? Eli are you moving?" I said in shock.

"N-no, well yes. I'm moving just down the street from my parent's house, I'm getting an apartment, and I just thought that Lilly and I needed more space."

"Oh, I thought you were skipping town on me." I laughed softly.

"Psssshhhht, Clare we would never do that to you." Lilly said, still in Eli's lap, playing with his fingers.

"Damn Clare, why don't you know how to answer your phone?" I heard Adam's voice as he got closer.

He jumped on the trampoline and sat next to me.

"Sorry, I've just been so busy; I didn't know that you called." I said.

"Well who is this little cutie?" Adam said looking at Lillian.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you…" Eli said nervously.

"Tell me what?"

"Adam, this is Lillian Goldsworthy, my daughter."

"H-huh? I don't understand. How can you of all people, have a child. And by whom?"

"So you're saying I'm not capable of…"

"That's what I'm saying!" Adam yelled.

"You know absolutely nothing Adam!"

"Guys, stop!" I yelled, and pointed at Lilly. She was curled in a ball in Eli's lap covering her ears with her hands.

"Aw, Lilly, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling. Are you okay?" Eli said, prying her hands away from her ears.

"You scared me Daddy, don't ever do that again!" Lillian yelled wrapping her arms around his neck."

"D-daddy?" Adam said, barely audible.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!"

**A/n: Feedback is love!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to make Lillian four years old, I think that's a reasonable age.**

**Eli POV:**

Today Lilly, Louisa and I are moving into our new house. After a few hours, we got everything settled. I was lying in my bed watching T.V. when Lilly entered the room.

"Daddy, I feel sick," she said climbing into my bed. She was pale-looking.

"That means you haven't eaten the lunch I made for you. How many times do I have to tell you, that you _**have **_to eat?" I said scooping her into my arms and heading toward the kitchen.

"Daddy, I don't like being sick, I'm not normal." She said looking into my eyes. That broke my heart. She still doesn't fully understand her diabetes.

"Lilly baby, I know you don't like it, but daddy's sick just like you, and I know you don't understand right now, but I promise that you're not going through this alone. Now eat your food before you pass out again." I said putting her down.

I decided to call Clare to see what she was doing today.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Oh, Drew and I were going shopping for Adam's birthday and we were just going to hang out at the house…you can come over later if you want."

"Uh, not that's okay, I'll just see you tomorrow," I sighed.

"Bye Clare," I hung up.

I went over to the couch and sat down. I started to think about how hard my life was going to get, now I'm a full time dad, I won't get to spend as much time with Clare as I want. I soon drifted off to sleep. I woke up at nine thirty pm, to Lilly tugging on my shirt.

"It's passed your bedtime little lady," I said opening my eyes.

"You slept all day, daddy. Aunt Louisa and I went to the park with her boyfriend."

I perked up. Fitz was with my daughter? I don't care if Louisa was there or not, Fitz is Fitz he shouldn't have been anywhere near her.

"C'mon Lilly, time to go to bed." I said carrying her to her room and went back to mine then went back to sleep.

.

.

I woke up the next morning to find Lilly wasn't in her bedroom. I looked all around the apartment; she was nowhere to be found. I went into Louisa's room, she busy getting ready.

"Where the hell is Lillian?" I yelled over her music.

She turned her music off and turned to face me.

"Oh mom and dad came by and picked her up for a day of fun." She said easily.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't want to wake you," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well don't _**ever **_let it happen again!" She nodded and I went to go get ready.

.

.

I walked to my locker and started getting my books out when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. Clare.

"Guess who," she said.

"Uh, Adam?" I said turning around to face her. She rolled her eyes.

"So what's been going on with you Mr. Daddy?" She said playfully.

"Clare, keep your voice down, I don't want the whole school know that I have a child." I whispered.

"Sorry," she said looking down.

"It's okay," I looked over and saw Adam heading towards us.

"Uh, I got to go." Clare said nervously. She quickly walked away from me.

"Dude, I have to tell you something," Adam said nervously. He went on. "Clare and I kissed yesterday, but I swear it didn't a mean a thing, we were talking about relationships, and I think I sent her the wrong message…"

**A/N: Feedback is love.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: This chapter is short for a reason. I promise I'll update tomorrow**.

**Eli POV:**

Lunch came and I quickly found Clare sitting at a table with Adam and Drew. I sat down across from her, next to Adam.

"Clare, we have to talk…" I said.

"A-about what?" She asked.

"I told him, Clare," Adam whispered.

For a brief second, Clare had a horrified look on her face.

"Clearly this is between you three…." Drew said getting up.

"Clare, how could you?" I asked as sadness washed over me.

"Oh so you can kiss other people and I can't?" she said.

"Okay, first I didn't lie about it, I didn't try to hide it because I owed you that much." I said harshly.

"Yea, and if I hadn't caught you, would you have told me?" Clare asked, obviously talking about what happened with Louisa.

"Absolutely! What happened with Louisa was a total mistake. You **meant** to kiss Adam!" I almost yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry, Eli," She said looking down.

"Yea, it's just sad that I had to hear it from someone other than you," I said getting up taking Adam with me.

Adam POV:

I have to tell you Alexis, we've only been going out for a week, I wouldn't want a stupid mistake ruin us. Eli and I were sitting against the lockers, reading comics. Alexis came walking down the hall toward us. She towered over us, glaring at me. She definitely knew about Clare.

"Clare and I accidently kissed….." I mumbled.

"What do you mean by accidently?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Meaning _she _kissed _me. _I don't like Clare like that, I like- possibly love you….." I said.

"You're lucky you have an amazing and forgiving girlfriend, Adam," She said sliding next to me, giving me a kiss.

"I know….." I mumbled

"Aren't you guys just adorable," Eli said sarcastically.

"Eli don't be like that…I'm sure you and Clare will be fine." Alexis said.

"Dude you should really go eat lunch" I mentioned.

"No, I'm good…." He mumbled.

"Eli, you look pale," Alexis said.

"Yea? I feel pale," He said smirking. "And kind of lightheaded."

I watched his eyes slowly close, and he slumped over.

We tried to wake him up, but nothing worked.

He slowly stopped breathing and his pulse was weak. I dialed 911.

"911 how may I help you,"

"Yes, my friend, he's diabetic, he just passed out, and he's not breathing."

"Okay, what is your location?"

"Degrassi high school."

"What is your name?'

"Adam Torres,"

"Okay Adam, an ambulance is on its way." I hung up.

The E.M.T's arrived and took Eli to the hospital.


	30. I dont want to loose you ptI

**A/n: I'm working on the 2****nd**** part of this chapter; it will be up later today.**

**Clare POV:**

School ended and Adam told me that Eli passed out.

"What happened?" I asked Adam as we headed towards the doors of Degrassi.

"Well, we were just sitting there and he started to get really pale and lightheaded. He didn't eat lunch, my guess is, and he didn't eat breakfast either. He just passed out." Adam said freaking out.

"His blood sugar must have been really low." I said.

"Okay well what are we waiting for? Let's get to the hospital."

We got to the hospital and went up to Eli's room. Lillian was sitting on the bed beside Eli, crying. Eli's parents and Louisa were all sitting in the room with depressed expressions painted on their faces.

"I-is he okay?" I whispered.

Eli's mother turned to me and said, "He's in a coma," she cried.

I suddenly felt myself crying. Lilly never looked away from Eli.

I took a seat next to his bed. I took a good look at him. He seemed so lifeless. I heard Lilly quietly whisper, "Daddy, please, wake up, I need you, you can't leave me here."

That broke my heart even more.

The same night, I went back home to Adam's house. Locked myself in my room and cried for hours. I glanced over to my computer and saw the screensaver that I had. It was Eli and I when we first started dating, we had no drama, and nothing got in our way. We were as happy as can be. Now, we were in the middle of a stupid little fight, we're both stressed and don't know what to do. When I doubted our relationship, he would always tell me that opposites attract. Well he was right, they do. And then they get pulled apart by gravity and fate.

Whether Eli wakes up or not, I don't think there is anything in the world that can save our relationship. I love him, and that will never ever change.

.

.

I remembered every day that went by. Adam Louisa and I had skipped a few days of school. Everything was just so empty without him. Suddenly three days turned into three months, which turned into a whole year.

He had missed so much in the past year. Lillian turned five, he was 17 now, and he's supposed to be a senior. He missed Halloween, his favorite holiday, thanksgiving, Christmas, New years, and Valentine's Day. It was almost summertime.

Once again we were all in Eli's room, sitting in complete silence. I rested my head on Adam's shoulder, feeling tired.

The doctor walked in and said the words that I could never be prepared for.

"Mr. & Mrs. Goldsworthy, Elijah isn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon." He said looking down at his clipboard.

"So what are you saying?" Adam interrupted.

"I'm saying, it would be unnecessary to keep him alive any longer, it would only bring more disappointment."

**A/N: INTENSE! Will Eli's parents decide to sign the papers to let him die, or will they hold on to him a little longer? Review please! Let me know what you think!**


	31. dont want to loose you ptII

**Clare POV: **

"It would be unnecessary to keep him alive any longer; it would only bring more disappointment." I heard the doctor say.

I broke into tears at the thought of Eli being gone forever. I knew that Lilly understood ever word that the doctor said because she jumped up crying, "NO! You can't kill him, I won't let you!" She said clinging to Eli's torso. I saw so much of him in her, it was scary.

"I think we should go home and think about this." Eli's dad said quietly.

So his parents, Louisa and Adam left, and since Lillian refused to leave Eli's side, I agreed to stay overnight with her.

I was so tired, I haven't slept in days. I felt myself drift off to sleep.

.

.

.

I woke up the next morning hearing multiple voices in the room. I didn't bother to open my eyes, I was still too tired.

"So Lilly you're what 40 now?" I heard a voice say, but just not any voice, I'd recognize it anywhere. It was Eli's.

My eyes flew open to see Eli sitting up in bed with Lilly playing in his lap.

Everyone that was usually here was seated in a chair.

I stared at Eli for the longest time; he looked up from Lilly and smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk; it was a huge smile, showing all of his perfectly white teeth.

"Eli…h-how, when?" I stuttered.

He laughed softly. "Early this morning, I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful. I can't believe that I was in a coma for a year, that's crazy….."

"You missed my birthday, Daddy," Lilly said sadly.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, and anything else that I missed." He smiled. "Mom, Dad can I ask you a serious question?" Eli said.

"Yea sure honey," His mom answered.

"If I hadn't have woken up, would you have let me die?"

"I-I don't know…" Was all his mother could say. "The doctor said that…"

"It would be useless to keep me alive, I know, but what would_** you **_have done? You know what? It doesn't even matter."

The doctor walked into the room for first time today.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," the doctor said with surprise.

"We'll have to keep you here until you're more stable."

Eli sighed.

**Eli POV:**

I just realized that I could've died without saying a word to the one's I love; it would've ended just like that. Things had to change.

"Can everyone give Clare and me some time to talk?"

My mom nodded and picked Lilly up off my lap and everyone left the room.

"Clare, I think we should take a break. I need time to get my life in order. My daughter has been without a father for a year, and I know that you and Adam have suffered. I we should just be friends, take it slow….I need to piece my life back together."

"I understand," she said disappointed.

"I don't want you to hate me…." I said.

"Oh, Eli, I could never hate you,"

"Just remember that I love you no matter what." I said looking into her eyes.

"So, what are you gonna do about school?"

"I don't know, finish what I missed last year and move on to be a senior in the 2nd semester. I'll work it out."

"You know you scared me to death, I thought you were gone for good. This is your second time almost dying. Why didn't you eat?"

"I just guess that I was so mad at you that I couldn't think about anything else." I looked down.

"Elijah, you have a disease, you can't just not eat you have to take better care of yourself." She practically yelled.

"This is not the time, okay?"

**Clare POV:**

I couldn't believe that he didn't even care that he could've died. I was so angry at him but at the same time I was just happy he was breathing.

"Daddy, when can you come home?" Lilly came into the room whining.

She gave me a death glare before climbing on Eli's bed.

"I don't know," He said holding her.

"And you promise I'll have you all to myself?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Absolutely," He said kissing her forehead.

Lilly looked back at me and glared once again. What was up with her?

**A/n: Please review!**


	32. New perspective

_**A/n: Thanks for all of the incredible reviews, I love you!**_

_**I do not own When I'm gone by Eminem**_

**Eli POV:**

_**Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?**____**Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?**____**When they know they're your heart**__**  
**__**and you know you were their armor**__**  
**__**and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her**__**  
**__**But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?**__**  
**__**And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you?**__**  
**__**What happens when you become the main source of her pain?**_

It's been a few days since I've been home. I've been spending most of my time with Lilly. We occasionally went to Clare and Adam's. One day we were on the trampoline and somehow I found myself falling off, breaking my left arm, which is unfortunate for me 'cause that's my dominant side.

My life is so out of order, I was in a coma for a year, and missed _**everything. **_I just thought things like this only happened in cheesy movies, but this has become my unfortunate reality, and let me tell you, it's very unpleasant. I'm the cause for everyone's misery, I was the one being ignorant and all because I was mad at Clare, I didn't think about my health. Seeing how my absence has affected everyone really depresses me, but the thing that I can't stand the most is that I deserted my daughter. I couldn't be there when she needed me the most. I couldn't be there when she was crying, afraid or lonely. I'm surprised she doesn't hate my guts.

_**I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Lilly on the swing**__**  
**__**She keeps screaming, she don't want me to leave**__**  
**__**Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying**__**  
**__**"You always say that, you always say this is the last time**__**  
**__**"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"**__**  
**__**She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it**__**  
**__**"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"**__**  
**__**Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket**__**  
**__**It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it witcha'"**__**  
**__**I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror**__**  
**__**These fucking walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em**__**  
**__**They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight**__**  
**__**Now go out there and show that you love her before it's too late**_

Before Lillian came to live with me, I only saw her every weekend, which was only for two days. It was enough that I barely knew my own daughter, now a year has passed and she has grown, changed and I wasn't there for any of it. But from this moment on I solemnly swear that I would devote every minute that I had available to her.

Saturday night, Lilly and I were lying on the couch watching Finding Nemo.

"Daddy, I don't want you to be with Clare anymore," She said easily.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you see daddy? She trying to take the place of mommy, she's' trying to steal you away from me."

"You know that's not true, Clare isn't going to take me away from you. Care is….was my girlfriend and I love her but no one comes before you and you know that. Now Clare has been noting but nice to you, how could you ever think that?"

"Whatever," she said stomping to her room.

I didn't want to chase after her because I knew I would get my head chewed off and I didn't need that right now. Apparently, she has changed a lot more that I'd thought.

**A/n: this is actually a filler chapter, I was thinking about ending the story in a few chapters, as much as I would like to keep going, I just think I'm running into a dead end. But anyway tell me what you thought!**


	33. World of Chances

**Eli POV:**

**(Next Morning) **

I woke up, got dressed, took Lilly to school, and went to school with Louisa. Felling awful about the conversation with Lilly last night.

.

.

I stood at my locker with my back pressed against it.

"Someone looks tired," Clare said as she stood beside.

"I spent almost all night explaining our relationship to Lillian…"

"Wow, why?"

"Because she thinks that you're trying to take the place of her mother, and tear me away from her." I said fidgeting with my cast.

**Clare POV:**

"Did you tell her that was not my intension?"

I couldn't believe that Lillian would think that about me. I felt betrayed.

"Yea, I kept telling, but she insists that some kind of home wrecker." He said sadly.

"And I thought she really liked me."

"She did,"

"Then what happened?" I questioned.

"You tell me, I was out cold for a year." He said sarcastically.

"It'll all work out in time." I said ignoring his comment.

"You're right," he smiled

"Well do you do want to hang out later,"

"Sorry, I can't I promised….."

"Let me guess, Lilly?" I said interrupting him.

"Yea, but we'll hang out sometime,"

"Promise?" I asked shyly.

"I promise," He said kissing me on lips, I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be," she said smiling.

"Clare, this cant…happen."

"God what is up with you? First you say we shouldn't be together and then you kiss me?" I almost yelled.

"Clare…."

"Save it Elijah, tell me when you're ready to stop playing my mind." I said stomping off.

It's all ready hard for me with us not being together, now he has to dangle it in front of my face. This is all a part of his elaborate plan to keep me interested while he pampers his spoiled little girl. Well I'm tired of the games, it's time for me to say good bye to saint Clare, and I need to learn how to say that enough is enough.

_**You've got a face for a smile, you know**__**  
**__**A shame you waste it**__**  
**__**When you're breaking me slowly but I've**__**  
**__**Got a world of chances, for you**__**  
**__**I've got a world of chances, for you**__**  
**__**I've got a world of chances**__**  
**__**Chances that you're burning through.**_

I got to English and sat at my usual seat behind Eli. He turned around to face me.

"Clare? Clare!" He said quietly.

I said nothing and kept looking past him.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"You," I simply said.

He quickly turned back around.

English felt like it would never end. Finally, the bell rang for the end of the day. I went to my locker, and Eli was all ready waiting by it.

"Clare would you please talk to me?"

"What for? I have nothing to say to you."

"Well just listen then. You know that I love you, I know I said that we shouldn't be together but I love you way too much to stay away from you." He pleaded.

_**I'm going my own way**__**  
**__**my faith has lost its strength again**__**  
**__**and Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say**__**  
**__**We're falling off the edge again**__**  
**__**We're at the end**__**  
**__**We're at the end**_

"Eli, we always go through the same process. One of us messes up, we break up; we make up and then just fall apart again. I can't take it anymore, don't get me wrong I love you so much but I don't want us to keep doing this to each other." I said as I started to cry.

I started to walk away and out the doors of Degrassi. I took my bike from the chain that held it to the bar and rode 'home' as fast as I could.

I went up to my room and closed the door. Adam knocked on the door a few times but went away after I didn't answer.

Eli was calling me constantly; I finally turned my phone off and thought:

_**Maybe you'll call me someday**__**  
**__**Hear the operator say the numbers no good**__**  
**__**And that she had**__**  
**__**A world of chances, for you**__**  
**__**She had a world of chances, for you**__**  
**__**She had a world of chances**__**  
**__**Chances you were burning through**__**  
**__**Chances you were burning through**__**  
**__**Chances you were burning through **__****_

_**You've got a face for a smile, you know**_

_**A/N: oooohhh will Clare and Eli ever get back together? Lol, tell me what you thought.**_


	34. Reconciliation and Bruises

**A/n: Sorry I haven't been updating, I have soccer practice every day for 3 weeks. And another note, starting in January, I won't be updating as much because I'm officially starting my 3 month soccer season, so…..yea. On with the story.**

**Clare POV**:

I sat there in my bed staring at the ceiling for a good two hours. I decided to go downstairs and get a snack.

Adam, Drew and….Eli were in the living room; watching a horror movie, typical.

"Oh hey Clare, are you okay?" Adam said, all three of them turned around to face me.

"Why wouldn't be?" I said continuing into the kitchen.

Eli walked into the kitchen, "Clare, we can't just leave things the way they are." He said.

"I meant everything I said earlier, Eli. But you're right; we don't have the strength or the patience to just stay friends."

"So what exactly are you saying?" He said quietly.

"I'm saying that I have a world of chances for you, but don't take that for granted."

"Trust me I won't!" He said quickly.

"So what are we going to about Lilly? I mean I don't want her hating me forever."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it,"

**.**

**.**

**Eli POV:**

I went home after talking to Clare. I walked through the door, I saw Lilly on the floor watching cartoons.

"Lillian, we need to talk." I said

"Not right now dad," she said keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

"Lillian Marie Goldsworthy, get your ass over here right now! I don't know what has gotten into you, but it stops right now!" I yelled.

"Daddy you're scaring me," she said as she started to cry, which I know was completely fake.

"Cut it out, I see right through you,"

She immediately stopped her fake crying and sat next me on the couch.

"Lilly, why don't you like Clare anymore?"

"I don't know I guess I thought that when you woke up, that you would spend all of your time with her." She said quietly.

"You know I would never neglect you like that, not the next time that you see Clare I want you to apologize to her, and you better mean it."

"Yes, Daddy," she said looking down at her lap.

Suddenly Louisa came through the door crying. She quickly headed to her room and slammed to the door. If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that it took a lot to make Louisa cry. I went to her door and lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away, Elijah!"

I entered the room anyway. She was sitting at her bay window, just staring out at the rain with tears streaming down my cheeks. I continued into her room and got closer to her, now noticing the dark purple bruises wrapping around her wrists. And there was a cut across her right cheek. I had a couple of ideas of what happened to her, and all of them involved Fitz.

I went and sat across from her saying nothing.

"He hurt me, Eli. Something I didn't know he was capable of…." She trailed off. "I loved him, and in the end all that love got me was a gaping hole in my heart."

**A/N: Oh, what happened? Tell me what you thought.**


	35. Problems

**Eli POV:**

"What exactly did he do?"

"We were at his house watching TV and I ask him what's been going on between him and Bianca because I suspected something, and all of a sudden he got really angry and started yelling about how I should trust him more. I told him that we were over so now he can sleep with Bianca without doing it behind my back. That's when he back handed me across the face, after that I started to leave, but he grabbed me by my wrists and held me there, his grip was painfully strong. He threw me into the wall and before he could continue, his mom came home, I used that as a chance to leave."

I said nothing while pulling her into a hug.

"Fitz is dead."

"Eli, don't, it's not worth it." She sighed.

"He hurt you, Louisa and I'm not just going to do nothing!" I said as I started to get angry.

"Please just promise me that you won't get involved," She pleaded.

"I can't do that." I said as I looked away.

"You shouldn't risk your life a _**third **_time, like I said, it's not worth it."

"Even if we aren't related, you are still my sister and I love you. You are more than worth the fight," I said sincerely.

"Just let it go Elijah," she said turning back to the window.

I silently left the room.

Why couldn't she just let me handle this? Everyone is so worried about my well being, they treat me like I will break at any minute. I thought about how I haven't seen my parents since I got home from the hospital. I don't know why I was so upset with them; I just knew that I was.

I walked back into the living room, where Lilly was. Even though she had a smile plastered on her face, I could see that she was unhappy.

I went to sit next to her.

"What's wrong Lilly?" I said pulling her into my lap.

"What? I 'm fine," she said, climbing out of my lap. She pulled up her sleeves of her long sleeved shirt and then quickly pulled it down. I raised my eyebrows at that. What was she hiding?

I once again pulled her into my lap. She was squirming to get out of my hold. I pulled up one of her sleeves that revealed three or four long, red cuts on her wrist.

"What is this?" I said raising my voice.

"N-nothing." She said quietly.

"Don't give me that crap Lillian! Why are you cutting yourself!"

"My friend Molly does it, she says it takes away the sadness and I tried it to see if it would work."

"You are Five, FIVE!"

"Doesn't mean that I can't be sad!"

"When you feel that way, you come talk to me, not try to hurt yourself."

"A 'talk' with you turns into an argument. I'm sorry."

I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Go to your room, you're grounded. And give me whatever you've been cutting yourself with. We will talk about this later."

She shuffled to her room silently, not bothering to shut the door.

I just sat there for the rest of the night. How could let this happen? I don't even know how to deal with this.

**.**

**.**

I woke up in the morning not even noticing that I fell asleep. I woke up and went through my morning routine. Louisa wasn't going to school today, so I left Lilly with her.

I got to school and parked my car in its usual spot. I got to my locker and Clare was leaning against it.

"You look tired." Clare said.

"I was up all night, lost in thought. Lilly cuts herself." I said looking at the floor.

"That's horrible, I 'm sorry Eli." She said covering her mouth with her hand, wide eyed.

"She won't even tell me exactly why, I feel like such a horrible father."

"Don't think that, Eli, you are a wonderful Dad."

"Thanks, Clare," I said kissing her forehead.

**A/n: don't hate me for doing this to Lilly! Reviews please!**


	36. The night of our lives

**A/N: check out my new story: Love like this.**

**Eli POV:**

I had conflicting feelings about how I should handle the whole 'Lillian cuts herself' situation. This was one of the things that I wasn't expecting; I don't think any parent does. Here I thought I was doing everything I could, when the reality was that I wasn't trying hard enough.

Lilly and I were sitting in the living room in total silence waiting for Clare to arrive.

There was a knock at the door and I instantly knew who it was.

"It's open" I yelled.

Clare entered the apartment, and I could tell that she was in awe.

"Wow Eli you've really outdone yourself."

"Thanks. I should leave you two alone to talk." I said as I went into my room.

Clare POV:

"Hey Lilly, how are you doing?"

She sighed. "Good, I guess."

"First off, I'm not going to yell at you, I'm not the one who's going to be talking, you are, now I just want you to tell me why you've been feeling so sad and why you feel like you can't open up to you dad and the purpose behind you hating me for the past few weeks."

"Well, I just didn't want my dad forgetting about my mommy, so I thought if I didn't like you, than he wouldn't spend any time with you, but obviously that didn't work. But I do really like you Clare and I'm sorry for treating you badly. The reason that I've been so sad, is because I'm afraid of losing my daddy, I don't want him to die like mommy," she said as she started to cry.

"And why couldn't you tell him this?" I questioned.

"I knew that all we would do is argue about it. But I know now, that even if that happens, I should try to talk to him anyway." Lilly said.

"I just want you know, that you never alone." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Clare." She said.

"You'll stop cutting yourself?"

"Yes," she said as she looked down. "I'm sorry again for trying to cut you out of my life, I know my dad loves you, more than he ever loved my mom."

"That's not true," I said shyly.

"It pains me to say it, but it's true." She said.

Eli walked into the room. "Is everything okay?" He said raising his eyebrows.

Lilly nodded and ran to give to give Eli a hug. "I'm so sorry I put you through all of this. I love you" she said

"It's okay, and I love you too. Did you and Clare straighten things out?" He said pulling away from their hug.

"Yes," she said looking up at him. "You know what? You guys should go out and have fun, I've taken up enough of your time." Lilly said.

I wondered what made her say this.

"What?" Eli said.

"You heard me; I could stay with grandma and grandpa for the night."

"Okay?" Eli said confused.

.

.

Later that night, Eli went to the carnival. I practically had to beg him to go because he says it's not his thing. But we ended up having the time of our lives; and for that short amount of time; we had no problems and not a care in the world. Sooner or later we had to come back down to reality, but I didn't want to think about that right now.

After a few hours of excitement and cotton candy, we headed back to Morty.

"Eli tonight was amazing!" I said spinning in circles. "It was the most fun I've had in forever." I said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

.

.

The journey between the carnival and Eli's apartment was all a blur. Now we were lying next together, covered in a thin layer of sweat. I have never been more in love with Eli than right now. We didn't have sex often, but when we did, it was mind blowing and indescribable.

I laid my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat; I swear it was the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard.

**A/N: feedback is love ;) **


	37. Speechless

**Clare POV:**

I woke up in the morning, with the space next to me empty. Naturally I started to panic. I slowly made my out of the room. Eli was in the kitchen, attempting to cook. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped and dropped an egg on the floor. I giggled.

"Damn, Clare I'm already suckish cook, you're making it worse." He said sarcastically. He started to clean up the egg on the floor.

I started to get really queasy looking at the half cooked egg on the floor. I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could and puked my guts out into the cold porcelain toilet. When I felt like I was done, I leaned up against the wall, my breathing shallow.

Eli peaked his head through the door, "Clare, are you okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Yea, just give me a minute."

"Okay," he said softly as he disappeared behind the door.

I cleaned myself and went back downstairs. I went to sit next to Eli on the couch.

"I think I should go home…..I'm not feeling well and I need some rest." I said leaning into him.

"Can't you stay, just for a while? Adam's parents won't mind will they?" He said, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I'll come over again tomorrow; I just think I should go home right now, I hope you understand."

"No it's fine. I'll drive you home."

The ride to Adam's house was a total awkward silence.

"Eli," I hesitated.

"Yes, Clare bear?" He said in a lovey-dovey voice.

"Uh, never mind."

"Okay?" He said as we pulled into the driveway.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurried inside to escape the vicious weather.

.

.

.

After resting, I went to the drug store to get a pregnancy test, came home and waited those dreaded 3 minutes.

I finally looked over at it and the words were as clear as day _**pregnant.**_ I instantly started crying. I pressed my back against the cool tile wall, slid down to the floor and sat there. What was I going to do?

"Clare you've been in here forever." Adam whined opening the door. He froze as soon as he saw me.

"Clare?" He said as he rushed to sit beside me.

I leaned into him, saying nothing. I cried a little more before I handed him the test.

He looked at it in shock.

"I…I don't know what to say." He said.

"You don't have to say anything."

"Are you going to tell Eli?"

"I don't know, I don't want to put that kind of stress on him, he's all ready got a child."

"He deserves to know Clare…..I actually think he would be happy." Adam smiled down at me.

"Okay. Wow I guess I have a lot of parents to tell."

"Other that you and Eli's?" he questioned.

"I have to tell yours since I'm living with you."

"Oh, well let's go then!" He exclaimed.

We journeyed down the stairs to tell Adam's parents that I was with child. God that sounded weird.


	38. Say that again

**A/N: I never got to truly thank all of you awesome people who have reviewed my story. You guys are pure awesomeness and I love you. **

**MusicRox526****: Ha-ha, it does seem like you're getting good at predicting what's going to happen, what**

**s gonna happen next?**

**Madame of Fan fiction:**** Yea, I didn't see that coming either, until I actually started writing that part.**

**Rebecca: I try: D**

**And remember, if you have any suggestions for the direction of the story, don't be afraid to let me know, because frankly, I think I'm starting to have writer's block and I don't want my story to be suckish because of that! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm juggling about four stories at once, so just bare with me. Alright, enough with the ranting and what not, on with the story!**

** Clare POV:**

We went downstairs and Adam's parents were sitting in the living room with Drew, talking about all sorts of things, laughing and smiling. Wow, so that's what a REAL family looks like.

Adam and I walked into the room and sat on the love seat beside each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres, I have something to tell you, it's really important."

Now all of the eyes in the living room were on me.

"I'm...pregnant." I stated.

Mrs. Torres' eyes got wider. She must have thought that it was Drew's, because she was now glaring at him.

"Oh, God no! It's not Drew's; it's Eli's I just thought I'd tell you since I'm living with you."

Her face softened into a smile.

"Well, Clare I'm not going to yell at you because it's not my place to, I'm not even mad, in fact, I'm really happy for you."

"Really?"

"I understand, I had Drew when I was 16. Accidents will happen but you have to take responsibility for them." She said.

I nodded and smiled.

"If you don't mind, I have four more parents to tell and I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Oh I don't mind, you can leave if you'd like."

With that Adam and I headed out the door and to Eli's apartment.

We knocked on the door a couple of times before Lillian opened the door.

"Clare! Adam! Come in!" She squealed, pulling us through the door.

We walked in and saw Eli sitting on the couch, reading a book. His head snapped up as soon as the door closed. He smiled when he saw us.

"Lilly, baby, what have I told you about opening the door, when you don't know who it is. That could've been a psycho." Eli said getting off the couch.

Lilly sighed and went to her room.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Eli said.

"I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take this." I hesitated to say anything else for a few seconds.

"Spit it out Edwards."

"I'm pregnant." I finally said.

"And its mine." Eli asked as if he didn't believe it.

"No its mine." Adam said seeming completely serious; he threw me a glance, hinting to me, that he was playing with Eli.

"What! Clare, how could you!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to fall for him, it just happened." I said trying not to laugh.

"Wow my best friend gets my girlfriend pregnant." He mumbled.

"Dude, did you forget that I'm a girl on the outside? It's not humanly possible for me to get Clare pregnant." He said.

Suddenly, Eli's anger melted away.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but honestly I did forget. I always see you as a guy."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to let you guys talk. Is Louisa home by any chance?"

He gave Adam an odd look but still answered him. "Yea, she's in her room. But be careful of what you say around her, she's been feeling really...upset lately. Fitz...hit her."

'Oh' Adam mouthed as he went inside.

"So you're really pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"Of course not, why would I be mad."

"Because you all ready have Lillian..."

"Clare, I am filled with so much joy right now, sure raising two kids would be a hell of a challenge but I wouldn't change any of this for the world. And sure, I would've liked to have kids much later in life, but everything happens for a reason." He said as he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And you don't think that Lilly isn't going to be upset about this?"

"Are you kidding me? Ever since you guys talked, she wouldn't stop asking me when she was going to get another sibling. Yesterday she came up to me and said 'Dad, when are you and Clare going to make me a baby brother or sister?'" He said.

I laughed at his impression of Lilly. "Seriously?"

"Yea and after a long and awkward talk, I had to ground her."

"Why?"

"Well, Since she brought it up, I decided to have the sex talk with her, apparently she already knew what it was considering she referred to sex as 'Fucking'"

I gasped at what he just said.

"I know," He went on. "When I asked her where she heard it from, she said she heard Louisa talking on the phone one day. I swear that was one of the most horrible things to come out of her mouth."

"Wow, I hope I never hear that come out of our child's mouth."

"Yeah," His voice trailed off.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I questioned.

"Clare, I'm sure. I love you and that mini me inside of you," He said pointing to my stomach.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Okay short I know, sorry. What tragedy will hit EClare and will they ever be able to recover from it? Tune in next time, to see what happens.**

**Tell me what you thought, I'm trying to get past a hundred reviews and I need your help!**


	39. Please don't run

**A/N: **

**MadameDegrassi-girl****:**** thank you, though I wasn't trying to make her funny, I guess it just turned out that way! **

**Eclarefanaticxoxo****:**** Aw, thank you so much, really means a lot to me **

**DegrassiFFLover12****: I'll update as soon as I can, gots to please you awesome reviewers. **

**MusicRox526****: Ah, stop guessing. Lol, you're gonna ruin the surprise. Wow should I come up with something different now?**

**D3GRASSIFAN1294EVA****: Omg that is an awesome idea! Thank you, I think I might use that idea if that's okay with you.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Clare POV****:**

One bright Saturday afternoon, Adam, Eli, Louisa and I were at the park with Lilly. I was glad we had a chance for all of us to spend time together, lately; everyone has been wrapped in their own thing. Adam with Alexis, Louisa, Eli and Fitz; and Eli me and our growing baby. It's only been a few weeks, but I all ready have a small baby bump. When we told Lilly she wouldn't stop bouncing off the walls, it was pretty funny actually.

"Have you been thinking of baby names yet?" Louisa spoke up.

"Not really, we haven't even talked about that…" I trailed off. I looked up at Eli, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Eli?" his head snapped up.

"What?" he said confused.

I laughed, "What do you think?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Baby names," I answered.

"Oh, I've always thought about Dylan for a boy," he said.

"Dylan Goldsworthy, I like that." I smiled. "Oh, what about Evangeline Lilly for a girl?" I said, getting excited.

"That's so pretty!" Lillian cried. "Evangeline's middle name will be my first name?" she said.

"Yup."

I looked over to Adam, he and Louisa were talking; he had been comforting her over the whole Fitz thing. But I wondered where Alexis was.

"Hey, Adam wasn't Alexis going to come?" I asked.

"She had last minute plans with her parents." He said.

Suddenly Lilly came and sat next to me and Eli and hugged me, sitting in my lap.

"I love you Clare," she said, burying her face into my shoulder.

I looked up to see Eli's reaction, he smiled at me.

"I love you too, Lilly." I said holding her tighter.

"Will you be my new mommy?" She asked.

"If you want me to be." I said confused.

"Good, because you would make a great mommy to me Dylan and Evangeline." She said.

"You're such a sweaty pie." I said.

"Can you come play tag with me?" she said getting up.

"Sure," I said pushing myself off of the ground.

I lightly tapped her on her shoulder, "You're it."

"I'm going to get you!" She said running after me.

Of course, me being a klutz, I tripped over a stupid branch and fell. Lilly saw her chance to tag me and pounced on me, landing on my stomach, pressing about 40 pounds on to my abdomen.

"Ouch, Lilly, get off," I said screaming in pain.

Everyone hurried over to where we were.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you!" She started crying.

"It's okay Lilly, but you have to be more careful; you can't play rough with Clare anymore, she has a baby in her stomach." Eli said calmly.

I slowly sat up, trying to not think about the pain. It wasn't horrible but it hurt pretty badly, God I sound like such a wuss.

"Oh, I hurt the baby!" Lilly cried. She got up off the ground and ran in another direction.

Eli got up and ran after her, but she was surprisingly fast.

"Clare, are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital just in case." Louisa insisted, but all I could I think about was Lilly.

**Eli POV:**

I was running down the neighborhood, looking for Lilly. The first corner she turned, I lost sight of her. I was panicking.

It had already been forty-five minutes I was looking for her; I even went to my parents' house, everywhere. It was starting to get dark. Clare texted me saying that they went to the hospital and that she and the baby was fine.

I started walking to the police station, by this time, I was crying. This was a parent's worst fear that they would run away and never come back.

I entered the station and went up to an officer behind a desk. She looked up from her desk and smiled.

"How can I help you?" She said.

"I report a missing person." I said.

"Oh, may I ask the name of this person?" She asked as her smile was replaced by sympathy.

"Lillian Marie Goldsworthy, she's my daughter and she's five years old." I said trying to hold back tears.

"How long has she been missing?"

"About an hour, but she would never do this." I said.

"I'm sorry, but she has to be missing for 24 hours, but I know what you're going through, so we'll send a few units out at the crack of dawn, promise." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you officer." I smiled back weakly.

I go home and entered my room and fell into my bed. I didn't even bother to eat. My daughter was missing and there was nothing that I could do about it. I just hope wherever she is, she's okay.

_**A/N: Tell me what you thought! Next chapter will be up later today. **_


	40. Relief

_**A/n: I know you guys were eager for this chapter, so here you go. I also want to give credit to **__**D3GRASSIFAN1294EVA**____**for giving me the idea for this chapter and the one before it.**_

_**DegrassiFFLover12**__** : Pandemic? Well thank you.**_

_**D4nc3iitupgiirl**__**: I'll try, thanks for reading.**_

_**D3GRASSIFAN1294EVA**__** : Thanks so much, maybe we can collaborate or something? At first I didn't think that people would actually like the story. **_

_**Eclarefanaticxoxo**__** : Aw, why is Clare stupid?**_

_**HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040**__**: Ha-ha thanks. And don't worry she's not, I wouldn't do that. She might have a boy or she might have a girl, who knows?**_

**Clare POV:**

I woke up early in the morning to go Eli's house.  
No one answered the door so I just let myself in. I headed towards Eli's room; he was lying against the headboard staring at the TV though I doubt he was even watching it.  
" Eli?" I said sitting on the edge of hid.  
He looked up at me, eyes filled with sorrow, knowing it was all my fault somehow. If I hadn't made a big deal out of it, Lilly would be here in Eli's arms, safe and sound.  
"I'm so sorry, Eli"  
" why are you sorry?"  
"Because, if I hadn't made a huge deal about her jumping on me, she wouldn't have runaway."  
"Clare you can't possibly blame yourself for this."  
"Did you talk to the police?"  
"Yea, they contacted me this morning telling me that they started looking for her at 6:00 this morning. I didn't sleep at all."

"I hope she's okay," I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

Eli scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my torso. Suddenly Louisa busts though the door with a terrified look on her face.

"I know where Lilly is, or who's she's with." She yelled.

"Who?" Eli asked, perking up.

"I think Fitz has her, he texted me, it was very cryptic. It said I found a missing ray of sunshine, I know where it is but you have to do something for me to get it back where it belongs." She said quickly.

"The ray of sunshine, meaning Lilly, wait, but Fitz hasn't even met Lilly, let alone that she's connected to you." I said.

"Actually, when he and I were together, we took Lilly to the park. He knows who he is, and vice versa."

Eli was now pacing around the room, "Fitz has my child, FITZ! I have to find him" He said putting on his shoes.

"Eli just calm down, you shouldn't do anything rash, we should just go to the police." I said trying to calm him down a little.

"I'm sorry Clare; I have to do this myself. I know she's okay for myself, not some corrupted police report." He said snatching his keys off of the dresser.

He exited the room, Louisa and I followed him into the living room.

"Eli! Listen to me, Fitz won't think twice about killing you and you know that." I said crying even more.

Eli came over to me and put his hands on either side of my face.

"I'll be fine, I'll handle it. I love you." He said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

With that he left. I didn't know if he and Lilly were going to come back okay, I didn't know anything.

I had no idea what I was getting into with Eli when we started dating, if I knew what I know now, then, I would still be with him. No matter how stubborn he is, he means well but sometimes he takes it too far. But I can't bring myself to leave because I love him, more than anything.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eli POV:**

I was walking down the street towards Fitz's house, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Lilly's locket on the ground, it looked like it had been yanked off her neck. I picked it up off of the ground and opened it. On one side it had a picture of Julia and on the other side there was a recent picture of Lilly and I.

I looked at the back which said, _you'll always be daddy's little girl, I love you._

I put in my pocket and kept walking.

I ended up on Fitz's porch. I knocked on the door.

"Well look who it is" Fitz said opening the door.

"Where's my daughter, Fitz." I said, trying not to explode with anger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about emo boy." He said.

"Bullshit, I saw the text you sent Louisa." I said.

"Is it that obvious?" He said sarcastically.

"What will it take for you to return my daughter to me, safely?" I said calmly.

"I want Louisa to take me back." He said.

"I can't control that, you fucked up by hitting her, which I should kick your ass for; but she did your sorry ass a favor by asking me not to." I said.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to get rid of the little girl then," He said closing the door, but I stuck my foot in the door before it could close all of the way.

"Look, Louisa loves you, despite what you did. I don't know what put you in the mindset to do that to her, but if you love her like I think you do, then you would do everything you can to show her that."

"I….I was drunk, ever since that day, I've hated myself because there is no way I would ever do that to her if I was sober. You're right."

"So can I please have my daughter?" He nodded

He went inside for a second and Lilly came to the door.

"It's amazing, how much of a smartass she is, just like you." Fitz said.

"Daddy!" Lilly said running over to me, hugging my legs. "I had so much fun with Mark. We played lots of video games." She said.

I was surprised that he didn't hurt her. She was unfazed. Maybe Fitz wasn't as bad as I thought; he's just made some bad choices, just like everyone else in the world.

"Thanks, if you didn't find her, she could've been seriously hurt." I admitted.

"No problem, I was thinking, we should just put this whole rivalry behind us, before someone gets seriously hurt, I never meant for things to escalade like they did." He said looking down.

"It's my fault too, and trust me I'd love to set things aside, and maybe even be friends somewhere down the road."

"Agreed." He said.

"Well, I'd love to sit here and gossip all night, but I have to get back to Louisa and Clare." I said.

"How are they doing?" He asked genuinely.

"Louisa is finally trying to smile, and Clare is….pregnant."

Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"I know….." I said

"Well I'll see you around," Fitz said.

"Bye Mark!" Lilly said, waving both of her hands.

We walked back to Morty and went home.

"What were you thinking, when you ran away?" I asked as we pulled into my parking spot.

"I don't know, I was just afraid that I hurt the baby and you guys would hate me." She said.

"Lilly the baby's fine and we could never hate you. You could commit murder and I would still love you, although I don't encourage it." I smirked. "Just don't ever do that again."

"Okay, daddy." She said as we both entered the house.

**A/n: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You didn't think Clare was going to have a miscarriage did you? *Gasp* I'm appalled. **


	41. Extremely Important!

_**A/N: I'm taking a minor break, a week, two weeks tops. I'm just getting really busy lately to update all of the stories I have, especially this one. I will however, be updating the forum I just created, it's called Degrassi role-play, you should check it out.**_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Love you guys!**_


	42. And the whole keeps getting deaper

_**A/n: Thank you guys so much for being patient while I was on a little hiatus. But I'm back, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Clare POV:**_

It's been a few months since Lillian ran away, everything seemed to be a lot calmer around here. I am now four months into my pregnancy and every one at Degrassi figured it out one way or another. Soon enough, everyone just got used to it, this isn't the first time a Degrassi student has gotten pregnant and I'm probably not the last.

Today, Eli and I were going to find out the sex of the baby. I could tell he was excited, he didn't hide it very well.

We walked into the waiting room of the clinic, and sat for what seemed like an eternity.

"Clare Edwards," a nurse called behind a counter.

"That's me," I said getting up, pulling Eli with me.

The nurse led us down a narrow hallway to a room. "Doctor, Connors will be with you in a moment." The petite nurse said, leaving the room.

I slid on to the chair in the middle of the room. Eli was silent; I could tell he was a bit nervous.

The Doctor came in and sat in the chair next to me.

"How are you feeling today, Clare?" She said turning on the machine next to us.

"I'm doing really well, but I can't say the same for Eli," I said.

Both of our gazes fell on Eli who was staring into space. She let out a quiet laugh and turned back around and took out a tube of blue jell.

"Ready to find out the sex of your baby?" She asked.

"Almost…" I trailed off. "Eli!" He snapped out of his little trance and rushed over to me and held my hand.

"Ready," he said, barely audible.

She spread the surprisingly warm jell over the surface of my abdomen.

"Humph," Doctor Connors said.

"What?" Eli whispered.

"There seems to be two fetuses in there…..congratulations, you're having twins!"

I looked up at Eli who had a wide smirk etched across his face.

"Boys are girls?" I asked.

"Both!" She exclaimed.

"Dylan and Evangeline Lilly Goldsworthy," I whispered.

Eli looked like he was at a loss for words, until he said the ones that would never get old. "I love you Clare, and the soon to be little trouble makers in there." He said pointing to my stomach.

I laughed, "I love you too. But um, no more kids, kay?"

He laughed right along with me. "For now," he said smirking.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Louisa POV:**_

I decided to give Mark another chance. He always seems to amaze me. I really feel like he has really changed for the better. I'm starting to see the real Mark Fitzgerald. But I don't know if we are really going to last. Though he still has his faults, and who doesn't. He gets a little jealous when I hang out with Adam, he no reason to or does he? I don't know, things have been pretty hard for Adam, and I was helping him through it like a good friend should. Alexis turned out to be a slut. She was seeing four other guys while she was with Adam. He was a great guy and I could never wrap my mind around how someone would want anyone but him.

Adam and I were at his house, sitting on the couch watching brain numbing television. He sighed and switched the TV off and turned to me.

"If you could redo anything, what would it be?" He said.

"Blowing my chance to be with the one person that I could really see myself with." I sighed. I know I was wrong for liking two guys, I didn't want to be like Alexis; but there is something that separates me from her, I actually have genuine feelings for him.

"You have Fitz don't you?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I wasn't talking about him, Adam. I meant you." I said looking down.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I. All I know is I like you….a lot, maybe more than I do Mark." I said.

"Well, this isn't awkward." He mumbled.

"We should get back to watching TV?" I asked.

He nodded and turned the TV, and we sat in silence.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Clare POV:**_

I haven't even bothered to tell my parents that I was pregnant, for how they treated me, they don't deserve to know. They were in another city anyway, and neither of them had even called to make sure I was still breathing.

But both Eli and Adam's families have been very welcoming, they are more like my family than my real on ever was. But little did I know that one call could send my world crashing down, making me wish we were closer.

_**A/N: Oh, Cliffy. Help yourself to the review button ;) **_


	43. Sorry

_**Sorry for another a/n, just wanted to tell you that my updates might be spaced out a little, but I thank you for your patience. Also, I want you to check out my newest Fanfic called, upside down; it's pretty different but if you like The Perfect Storm, then you will love this one! Once again, I love all of you beautiful reviewers, especially **_**MusicRox526; you're awesome!**


	44. Rest in Peace My Dear

**A/n: I am extremely sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. Hectic few weeks, Soccer season is hitting hard. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try to update within the next few days. **

**Clare POV: **

As soon as I got off the phone I burst into hysterical tears.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Eli said, holding me a little tighter.

"She's gone! She's gone…." I cried.

"Clare, honey, who's gone?" He asked.

"Darcy."

"What happened?"

"My mom called and told me that Darcy died. I told you she was in Kenya; she and some of her fellow volunteers' were hiking and supposedly they walked into an unknown territory across a border and they were all shot by the border control. My sister was the only one who died. They tried explaining that they meant no harm. But they…..they didn't listen." I started sobbing again.

"Oh, Clare. That's horrible."

I lay back in Eli's arms, not wanting to move. I felt like I was going to break, like I was a fragile piece of glass. Her funeral is tomorrow, it would take all I had, just to go. Oh God, then I'd have to explain my huge stomach to my parents. Wow, life just couldn't get any better.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I stood in a crowd of mourning citizens, all weeping over the same thing, Darcy. I made my way to the podium, passing the coffin I almost broke down seeing her so lifeless, pale.

I stood at the podium, taking in the emotionless faces that stood in front of me. I cleared my throat.

"Darcy was a phenomenal sister, friend and daughter; she would do anything she could to help someone in need. She was always a ray of sunshine and made everyone around glow as she did. But today that ray of sunshine will be put to rest, but her light will forever shine in all of us. Darcy wouldn't want us to cry over her, that's just how she was. And she's right we shouldn't be mourning her death, we should be celebrating her time on this earth, her life. I didn't get to see her one last time; but I know that I'll see her in another life."

With that, I stepped off the podium to go back to my seat next to Eli.

"Clare that was amazing," he whispered.

I nodded and trying to hold back my tears.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the service seemed to drag along, it finally ended and everyone was headed for their cars. Eli and I were going back to his hearse when I heard my mother's voice calling after me.

"Clare wait!"

I turned around to face her and my dad trailing not too far behind me.

"I have nothing to say to either of you." I said folding my arms.

"You have to talk to us sometime," my dad said.

"Oh now you want to talk to me? Does it really take this kind of tragedy for you to want to contact me? That's sad." I said as I turned back around and started walking.

"Oh and by the way, I'm having twins and there is no way in hell that you'll ever see them." I called over my shoulder.

"Whoa, Saint Clare lost her halo?" Eli said as we got into the car.

I gave him a smirk. "Eli I lost my halo a long time ago, hence the two babies in my stomach,"

"True," he said laughing as he pulled out of the parking space.

Louisa POV:

Mark and I were at the Dot having a cup of coffee when he asked me the weirdest question just out of the blue.

"Louisa, do you have feelings for Adam?" He said with a stern look on his face.

"How do you even know that?" Oops, did I just say that?

"So you're not even going to deny it?" He said.

I looked down and shook my head.

"More that you like me?"

"I can't answer that." I mumbled.

"Cant or wont?" He said.

"I don't want to," I quietly said.

"I know the obvious answer I can see it in your eyes. We're over." He said getting up and walking out.

**A/n: Tell me what you thought. **


	45. Eyes Wide Open

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE: **_

_**A/N: I got a review that opened my eyes. Apparently "**__**this story is terrible. It's not interesting,**____**characters are boring, and everything is so unrealistic. A five year-old child**__**  
**__**would never cut. They haven't gone through puberty yet, so they don't have**__**  
**__**those teenage feelings and moods. You have a new story line each chapter, **__**  
**__**thinking people would find it interesting, but you need to stick with one**__**  
**__**thing for awhile. Please think about what I've said so maybe someday I will**__**  
**__**enjoy this story, but for now, I strongly dislike it." –anonymous **_

_**It only took that one review to make me want to just start over. Was this story that horrible? I get why they didn't leave their username, because when I first read it I was like Fuck you, but I read it over and over; and that person was right. I'm starting a new EClare story, and it is going to be so much better, more detailed and the plot will be steady. I'll probably put out a few more chapters on this one and then end it. Thank you to all of the awesome readers and reviewers that have followed this story I got over a hundred incredible reviews; I hope that you follow me on my path to a new story. **_


	46. Forever and Ever

_**A/N: I've decided to continue the story, I should've have let something as stupid as one bad review discourage me, I will only learn from the criticism. Hate only makes me want to try harder; and to the haters, sorry you couldn't phase me! **__**:D**_

_**MusicRox526**____**: **__**Thank you for your kind words. It means a lot to me. You're one of my favorite reviewers; I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**_

_**HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040**____**: **__**Thank you, I will most definitely continue for as long as I can!**_

_**DegrassiFFLover12**____**: **__**Thanks, I hope my next story will get as much love as this one, thank you for reading!**_

_**Eclarefanaticxoxo**____**: **__**You're right, I shouldn't have let that person get me down, but after really thinking about it, I didn't want to ever stop writing for this story. Thank you for showing love!**_****

Clare POV:

I thought about everything that has happened over the past few years. Every time I needed him, Eli was there. We have made plenty of mistakes but have learned from them. Now Eli and I were going to have children together. He was going to be in my life permanently, and I had no problem with that. I smiled at the thought of a mini Eli and me running around causing chaos. Oh goodness.

I was lying in Eli's bed watching him sleep besides me, he was adorable. I decided to wake him up, I knew he would be made, but I did it anyway.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He said jumping up.

I giggled, "I just wanted to talk."

His facial expression softened.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" He said sitting up against the headboard.

"The fact that I'm scared to death. I'm not ready to be a mother!" I started to panic.

"Clare calm down, I will be right at your side every step of the way. And I know you would make a wonderful mother." He smiled.

"Thanks,"

"You're very welcome. Just think of this as the first chapter of the rest of our lives. We'll have a beautiful family and we'll be the best parents any kid would be lucky to have."

"Aw, Eli….'

"Which brings me to the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about." He says going over to his desk and pulls out a drawer and takes something out of it.

He came and sat back in his spot.

"Clare Dianne Edwards, will you marry me?" He said opening a little black box, with the most beautiful ring inside.

I felt myself tearing up.

"Of course I would!" I said pulling him into a kiss.

We pulled away and he slid the ring onto my finger. I studied it for the longest time.

"Oh, I'll be a fat bride!" I said remembering that I was very pregnant.

"Clare, you're not fat, you're round. Pregnant or not, you will still be the most beautiful girl in the world to me.

_**A/n: Sorry it's so short, but I was kind of in a hurry, I'm too busy these days, but the next chapter will be longer. Feedback is love!**_


	47. Fresh Start

Dear Readers,

I want to thank all of you awesome people one more time before I leave. Now don't get all worked up, I'm actually going to be starting my own Dagrassi Fanfiction archive, which I will be continuing my stories on. I hope that I will finish it very soon, so you guys can tell me what you think. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments on anything, don't be hesitant to inbox me!

I hope to be hearing from all of you very soon!


End file.
